La fille de la Salle-sur-Demande
by OsiemSyn
Summary: Drago, Blaise et Pansy ont fait leur choix : il est hors de question de laisser Voldemort incarner leurs valeurs et les déposséder encore plus. Ils décident donc de s'enfuir mais, poursuivis, ils décident de se cacher dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Or, une jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissent pas y est déjà... [Drago x OC][Blaise x Ginny] Un chapitre tous les mercredis
1. Chapter 1

Dans les couloirs, trois élèves de Serpentard couraient. Ils couraient pour leur vie, poussés par un instinct de survie et par un ras-le-bol ainsi qu'un déshonneur et un dégoût palpables et bien trop présents. Drago, Blaise et Pansy n'en pouvaient plus et ils savaient ce que leur action leur coûterait, ce qu'elle coûterait à leurs familles mais ils avaient réussi à prévoir le coup de ce côté-là et ils espéraient que cela suffirait. La mère de Blaise était bien au chaud en Italie avec son septième ou huitième mari, bien loin de tous les problèmes que pouvait traverser l'Angleterre et de son fils qu'elle laissait se débrouiller seul depuis quelques années déjà. Les parents de Pansy, eux, étaient neutres ou du moins aussi neutres que l'on puisse l'être dans une guerre de cette ampleur. En vérité, ils léchaient les bottes du Ministère, lieu où les deux époux travaillaient et étaient donc plus du côté de Voldemort sans pour autant faire partie des Mangemorts. La jeune femme avait alors pris soin de se brouiller avec ses parents, d'être de plus en plus froide, distante et méchante avec eux en espérant qu'ils prennent soin à leur tour de parler autour d'eux de leur fille unique qui était sortie du bon chemin. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais Pansy espérait que cela suffirait. Quant à Drago, il était tiraillé par une irascible peur mais rien ne pourrait plus le faire changer d'avis. A quoi bon être en vie si c'est pour être dépossédé de tout y compris de sa propre demeure ? Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'était installé dans l'antique manoir familial des Malefoy et il n'avait pas cessé depuis d'humilier toujours plus Lucius et Narcissa. Le jeune homme avait enfin choisi sa voix et elle incluait de ne pas suivre ceux qui l'avaient élevé pour que les Malefoy survivent.

Le chemin à prendre leur apparut à tous les trois comme une évidence et ils entrèrent en courant dans la Salle sur Demande, cette même salle que Drago connaissait par cœur pour y avoir passé le plus clair de son temps l'année précédente.

A peine furent-ils entrés qu'ils furent également dépossédés de leurs baguettes et les trois adolescents crurent un instant, apeurés, que quelqu'un les avait devancés, qu'ils étaient pris au piège, que c'était la fin.

Pourtant, devant eux se trouvaient une jeune femme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille ou plus jeune qu'eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui, légèrement bouclés, lui tombaient dans le creux du dos. Elle n'avait pas dû les couper depuis de nombreuses années. Ses yeux étaient de petits diamants d'un bleu argenté magnifique et son corps, mince, ainsi que son port altier avaient un affreux relent de déjà-vu pour les trois fuyards : elle ressemblait à l'une de ces femmes riches et de sang-pur par excellence, l'une de ces femmes de la haute société sorcière qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Il était alors étrange qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrive à la reconnaître alors qu'ils avaient également été élevés dans cette société.

« Qui es-tu ? »

L'inconnue ne répondit pas, préféra se retourner et partir dans une autre partie de la salle, les baguettes de ses « invités » toujours en main. Les trois Serpentard n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de la suivre, affaiblis qu'ils étaient sans ces petits bouts de bois d'une importance si extrême. Ils en profitèrent pour regarder l'apparence qu'avait prise la salle.

S'ils n'avaient pas été sûrs d'être à Poudlard, dans la Salle-sur-Demande, ils auraient pu croire qu'ils avaient transplané. Drago, Blaise et Pansy se trouvaient à présent dans une assez belle maison pour ne pas dire un magnifique manoir comme possèdent presque toutes les anciennes familles de sorciers. Le style gothique de la demeure contrastait avec les couleurs claires des meubles. C'était un bel endroit à n'en pas douter.

L'inconnue les avait conduits dans une chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard qui ressemblait avec une exactitude frappante aux dortoirs dont les trois adolescents avaient l'habitude. Trois lits à baldaquins étaient alignés.

« Vous pouvez rester ici, en attendant. »

Drago pensa un instant qu'elle avait lu en eux, qu'elle savait qui ils étaient, pourquoi ils étaient là et qu'elle essayait de les aider mais il se ravisa. Lui qui avait appris la légilimancie et l'occlumancie avec sa tante, sa mère et surtout son parrain, trois experts en la matière, aurait forcément senti l'intrusion à défaut de l'arrêter.

La jeune femme ne leur parla pas mais s'imposa tout de même comme une remarquable hôtesse, leur faisant des plats fabuleux sans l'aide d'elfes de maison, ce qui sidéra Drago, Blaise et Pansy. C'était comme si la blonde vivait là, seule, depuis des années, ce qui était fondamentalement impossible.

Lorsque Drago, Blaise et Pansy s'endormirent, repus et à peu près sûrs d'être hors de danger, leur hôtesse s'éloigna telle une ombre pour rejoindre le bureau du nouveau directeur depuis la mort tragique d'Albus Dumbledore : Severus Rogue.

Ce soir-là, les Carrow parlaient avec leur supérieur mais ne virent pas la nouvelle arrivante, cachée qu'elle était sous un sortilège de désillusion. Le frère et la sœur Carrow parlèrent encore durant un quart d'heure du comportement de certains élèves de Gryffondor et l'inconnue reconnut parmi eux le nom de Ginny Weasley, la petite dernière de la fratrie. Severus n'attendit pas longtemps avant leur départ pour prendre la parole.

« Que me vaut cette visite, Alexis ? »

La dénommée Alexis redevint visible, pas du tout étonnée que Severus ait deviné sa présence. Elle déposa sans cérémonie les trois baguettes sur le bureau. Le directeur ne reconnut pas les deux premières mais n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de l'identité du possesseur de la troisième.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'étais pas censée aller à la rencontre des élèves. »

Alexis le fusilla du regard et, de sa voix impériale, répondit presque instantanément.

« Je ne suis pas sortie. Ce sont eux qui m'ont rejointe ! La Salle s'est ouverte et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me cacher. »

Rogue écoutait en silence, attendait la suite. Il doutait fortement qu'Alexis n'ait pas eu le temps de se cacher mais il était de toute façon trop tard.


	2. Chapter 2

« Les trois-là, Drago, Blaise et Pansy, veulent simplement fuir. Ils ne veulent pas être aux ordres de Voldemort et sont prêts à se battre pour ça. »

Ce revirement de situation semblait tout de même extrêmement soudain aux yeux du directeur. Il ne fallait pas oublier qui Drago avait pour père et pour modèle. Il s'apprêtait à en parler lorsque la jeune femme le prit de court pour répondre à cette question qu'il n'avait pas encore posée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas devenus amis des moldus du jour au lendemain ! Ils ont gardé les mêmes valeurs et les mêmes préjugés mais refusent simplement que ce soit Voldemort qui les incarne. »

Severus n'eut même pas à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de savoir quoi dire. Il intima à Alexis de rester plusieurs jours avec les trois élèves afin de vérifier qu'elle ne se trompait pas sur le côté qu'ils semblaient avoir choisi. Elle faillit répondre qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se tromper, que c'était impossible mais se ravisa cela ne servirait à rien, comme toujours.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les trois Serpentard se réveillaient doucement, ils ne se doutèrent pas un instant que leur bien étrange hôtesse était partie pendant la nuit pour statuer de leur sort. De toute façon, le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé était beaucoup trop merveilleux pour qu'ils ne puissent penser à autre chose.

« Je m'appelle Héméra, désolée de ne pas m'être présentée. »

Blaise et Pansy acquiescèrent sans demander plus d'informations car non seulement ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus mais ils étaient également quasiment certains qu'ils n'auraient jamais obtenu de réponse. Seul Drago tiqua à l'entente de ce prénom qui avait également été, s'il se souvenait bien de l'immense arbre généalogique de sa famille, celui de l'une de ses aïeules paternelles. Bien sûr, Alexis avait totalement fait exprès de choisir ce prénom d'emprunt, savait que, même inconsciemment, elle serait moins méfiée en le portant. Héméra, la déesse du jour, était un prénom qui était surtout donné à des sorcières de sang-pur et, si ce garçon blond lui portait une quelconque sympathie, cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Les jours se suivirent et Alexis ne vit pas de changement dans les pensées des trois adolescents qui vivaient avec elle. Ils restaient déterminés bien qu'un peu craintifs et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix, très rapidement, de retourner voir Severus. Cette fois-ci, elle avait des arguments de choc et elle espérait que cela suffirait pour la faire enfin sortir de cet endroit. Beaucoup auraient sûrement rêvé d'avoir la même prison qu'elle, ce magnifique château enchanteur qu'est Poudlard, mais Alexis, au bout de dix-sept ans, commençaient à saturer, à n'en plus pouvoir.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva encore à la lueur nocturne gracieusement offerte par la pleine lune, dans le bureau du directeur. Bien sûr, il savait exactement ce dont la jeune femme était venue lui parler, ce qu'elle lui demanderait une fois de plus et ce qu'elle dirait, au mot près, pour que sa demande soit acceptée. Comme souvent, le teint presque maladif de Severus n'était qu'une façon supplémentaire de rendre visible le fait qu'il ne soit pas du tout prêt à avoir cette conversation une nouvelle fois.

« Ils sont clean. Ils ne supporteront pas les grandes missions, ni même peut-être les missions tout court mais ils peuvent être utiles. Ils connaissent beaucoup de nos opposants et des lieux importants à leur camp. Et puis ce ne sont que des gamins, Severus. »

Severus ne répondait pas, attendait, comme d'habitude, que son interlocutrice ait fini de dire tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de les déplacer.

Ils partiront dans trois jours, le temps que je leur trouve un endroit adéquat et que j'y mette les protections nécessaires. »

Maintenant qu'il avait donné son verdict quant au sort des élèves de sa maison, le directeur ne pouvait plus qu'attendre simplement qu'Alexis essaie, comme d'habitude, de se battre pour sa libération.

« Ils restent cependant attachés à leurs familles, malgré tout et une simple lettre ou certains événements pourraient les contraindre à changer d'avis. Ils doivent rester surveillés. »

Severus resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre. Il avait surtout besoin d'être prêt pour ce qui allait suivre.

« Ils seront mis en sûreté dans les jours qui viennent, je viens de te le dire. Tu peux partir, maintenant. »

Comme il s'en était douté, un air renfrogné mais aussi calculateur et combattif à la fois s'était installé sur le visage d'Alexis et c'est avec une voix forte et assurée qu'elle parla.

« Severus. Vous savez qu'ils doivent être surveillés parce que vous n'êtes pas un total idiot et que, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, vous et moi sommes les seuls capables de surveiller ces gamins à plein temps ainsi que les seuls qui accepteraient de le faire. »

Ce qu'elle disait était vrai mais cela ne servait à rien elle ne pouvait décemment pas sortir de Poudlard, pas maintenant, pas après tout ça.

« Vous savez également que, pendant que vous vous débrouillez entre l'école, ses élèves, l'Ordre, les Mangemorts et Voldemort, moi je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées depuis que j'ai fini de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque ainsi que tous ceux que la Salle-sur-Demande a bien voulu me montrer. »

Toujours aucune réponse, évidemment, de la part de Severus qui attendait, comme toujours dans leurs conversations, qu'elle ait fini de poser ses arguments et qu'elle le lui confirme.

« Je ne veux pas être libérée de prison mais seulement changer de cellule. »

La jeune femme regarda intensément son interlocuteur, comme si elle essayait de lui laisser l'accès à ce qu'elle pensait pour que ses arguments soient teints d'une véracité encore plus importante.

« J'ai fini. »

La chose étant confirmée, Severus se mit à soupirer d'un air las. Dans son tableau, Albus Dumbledore le regardait d'un air soucieux. Ce débat avait été récurrent entre eux et, s'ils avaient tous deux souvent changé d'avis, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir le même en même temps. Garder Alexis enfermée avait été l'un de ces problèmes insolubles dans lequel les seules réponses possibles n'avaient jamais été de réelles solutions à long-terme mais seulement des moyens de repousser toujours un peu plus le moment où le choix serait forcé. Garder quelqu'un enfermé pendant aussi longtemps n'était pas sain, malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'ils avaient pu trouver à cela…


	3. Chapter 3

Au moment où elle sut qu'elle avait gagné, Alexis prit la parole.

« Je sais à quel point l'identité que j'ai est importante. Je me ferai passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Alexis souhaita avec bienveillance une bonne nuit à Severus avant de repartir. Ce dernier la regarda disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Cette fille l'épuisait toujours autant il n'avait jamais réussi à réellement s'habituer à sa façon d'être.

Trois jours plus tard, c'est extatique mais avec la boule au ventre que Drago, Pansy et Blaise furent déplacés. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de là où ils allaient et, bien que ce soit compréhensible, cela ne rendait pas la chose plus facile. Cette décision que trois adolescents perdus avaient prise à la lueur de la lune dans leur salle commune, protégés qu'ils pensaient être par un puissant Assurdiato, était enfin en train de changer quelque chose.

Héméra, l'étrange fille de la Salle-sur-Demande, n'était pas venue avec eux et c'était une autre jeune femme, très différente autant physiquement que dans sa façon d'être, qui les avait accueillis. Les cheveux courts et bruns, les yeux marrons sans une once de particularité et le corps, petit et mal taillé, comme si les proportions n'étaient pas les bonnes.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Isabella, votre colocataire pour une durée indéterminée ! »

La jeune femme était souriante et c'était un plaisir d'être avec quelqu'un qui se soucie un minimum de vous, qui ne vous ignore pas, pensèrent Drago, Blaise et Pansy. Cependant, un détail les frappa tous les trois : la personne en face d'eux n'avait pas sorti de baguette, ne faisait même pas mine de se méfier d'eux et c'était déroutant. Ils s'étaient tous les trois attendus à être reçus avec un dégoût et une méfiance extrêmes.

« Et vous, vous êtes ? »

Blaise, Pansy et Drago furent trop choqués pour ne serait-ce que répondre à cette pourtant si simple question. Comment pouvait-elle seulement ignorer leurs noms à tous les trois ? Certes, il était vrai que Blaise n'avait pas un nom des plus connus mais la famille Parkinson et encore plus la famille Malefoy étaient loin de ne pas être connues et facilement reconnaissables dans le monde sorcier. Qui pouvait ne pas connaître au minimum Lucius Malefoy ?

« Je vous parle ! Je peux avoir une réponse ? »

Blaise réussit à se reprendre tant bien que mal et à se présenter lui-même ainsi que ses deux coéquipiers. Une idée s'insinuait lentement dans les esprits de ces adolescents sur ce que pouvait être la jeune femme en face d'eux pour ne pas les reconnaître mais ils préférèrent ne rien dire, tout d'abord parce que poser la question était gênant mais aussi et surtout parce qu'ils avaient peur de connaître la réponse.

Isabelle leur fit visiter l'entièreté de la maison, leur proposant plusieurs distributions pour les chambres mais les trois élèves choisirent de rester ensemble. Ils savaient à quel point ils avaient des problèmes monumentaux, des litiges avec chacun des camps d'une guerre destructrice et préféraient ne pas trop s'éloigner les uns des autres, par mesure de précaution. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à l'un d'eux s'ils venaient à être séparés ?

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'aucun événement ne vienne troubler l'ordinaire. Isabella n'avait toujours pas été vue avec une baguette en main et l'idée qu'avaient Drago, Blaise et Pansy en tête devenait, pour leur plus grand désarroi, de plus en plus probable. La preuve, irréfutable, ne vint que lorsque Drago tomba sur leur hôtesse en train de… d'épandre le linge ? A la main ? Pourtant, il y avait deux elfes de maison dans la demeure, Drago les avait déjà vus et ils le servaient tous les deux alors pourquoi ? Et puis, finalement, maintenant qu'il y pensait un peu plus, le jeune homme se rendait compte qu'il avait déjà vu les elfes aux services de Blaise ou de Pansy mais jamais d'Isabella.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Même sans jamais avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre le faire, Drago se doutait de ce qu'Isabella faisait mais il préférait demander tout de même, peu sûr de lui. Et puis, peut-être la jeune femme lui prouverait qu'elle était en train de faire quelque chose de normal pour une sorcière, totalement normal.

« J'étends le linge pour qu'il puisse sécher. Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Isabella vit dans les yeux du garçon une énorme lueur de dédain teinté d'un dégoût certain pour sa condition. A quoi aurait-elle pu s'attendre de plus ?

« Pourquoi à la main ? »

Drago ne voulait pas dire à voix haute cette terrible hypothèse qu'il avait en tête, celle qui dit que, si son interlocutrice n'a pas de baguette, c'était parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue, qu'elle n'était jamais allée en acheter une et qu'elle ne savait même pas où en acheter une parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en tirer une seule petite once de magie.

« Je suis presque sûre que tu le sais déjà. »

Isabella riait comme si elle venait de faire l'une de ces blagues sans importance mais pourtant extrêmement drôle.

« Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je n'ai ni pouvoir, ni baguette, ni robe de sorcier. Les elfes refusent de m'aider alors je dois me débrouiller seul. »

Drago sembla un instant choqué par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle lui disait cela. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de qui il était, des valeurs qui lui avait été inculquées et en lesquelles il croyait toujours, des atrocités qu'il avait commises… Isabella sembla enfin remarquer que, peut-être, son statut de moldue pouvait poser problèmes à ses invités.

« Ça te dérange, que je sois moldue ? »

Pour son bien à lui, sa sécurité personnelle, il aurait été bien plus intelligent de répondre que non, cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais la vérité était tout autre. C'était la première fois que Drago se retrouvait face à une personne entièrement moldue et elle ne semblait pas, aux premiers abords, être moins capable ou plus idiote que lui. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas être plus puissante que lui puisque dénuée de magie mais, cela mis à part, elle n'avait pas l'air si différente.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela le dérangeait-il ? Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, c'était indéniable mais peut-être que, si elle venait à faire assez d'efforts pour oublier et faire oublier sa faiblesse magique, la cohabitation pourrait être possible ?

« Non, répondit finalement Drago. Toi, ça te dérange d'être avec des sorciers ?

Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? »

Drago se demanda vaguement si elle était idiote et à quel point elle ignorait tout de leur monde.

« Nous, sorciers, pouvons faire ce que l'on veut avec notre baguette et toi, tu n'es pas capable de te défendre.

Je sais que vous n'attaquerez pas. »

Sa voix était emplie d'une sûreté incroyable. Elle souriait sincèrement.

« Si vous m'attaquez, continua-t-elle, vous perdez votre place ici. Ce serait dommage d'abandonner un si bel abri. »

Tout en continuant à épandre son linge, la jeune femme souriait. Isabelle semblait à la fois extrêmement fragile, désarmée, sans magie qu'elle était, et si forte, si sûre d'elle. D'où lui venait donc cette aura écrasante alors qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue ?! Drago se sentait un peu dépassé et décida de s'éloigner.

Pansy et Blaise furent rapidement mis au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La première n'en crut pas un mot et se mit rapidement en tête l'idée d'aller vérifier la véracité des propos de son ami. Une moldue ? Avec eux ? Et puis quoi encore ! Au contraire, Blaise, lui, resta silencieux. Il avait toujours été le moins arriéré du groupe de ce côté-là. Il ne s'entendrait bien sûr jamais avec une personne aussi différente que lui mais en vouloir à leur hôtesse de ne pas avoir de sang sorcier et l'exclure pour cela était un peu stupide.

Les trois adolescents parlèrent longuement d'Isabella, se demandant rapidement pourquoi elle était là, si et à quel point elle connaissait l'existence du monde sorcier et comment elle faisait pour être aussi sûre d'elle face à eux. Ils finirent par s'endormir tandis que, bien loin de là, en Écosse, Severus Rogue recevait encore de la visite, la même que d'habitude. Tous les soirs ou presque, Alexis venait le voir pour faire le rapport de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée ainsi que les possibles évolutions dans les pensées des adolescents. Le directeur fût surpris de voir le peu de réactions qu'avaient eu ses élèves face à leur hôtesse qu'ils croyaient être moldue mais, après tout et comme la femme en face de lui le lui avait expliqué, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en mesure de se plaindre.

Une fois Alexis partie, Severus soupira. Elle ne profitait pas de sa liberté nouvelle et semblait enfin se rendre compte que sa nouvelle cellule n'était pas mieux que l'ancienne. La jeune femme sortait enfin du déni dans lequel elle était depuis si longtemps, avec lequel Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue l'avait enfermée depuis si longtemps.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à espérer que le Choixpeau ait eut raison et qu'elle ne se retrouve pas à faire des choses plus idiotes les unes que les autres comme certains des élèves d'une certaine maison de Poudlard.

Blaise, Pansy et Drago essayèrent d'éviter Isabella le plus possible mais ne purent se résoudre à sauter les repas car non seulement c'était d'un irrespect énorme mais, de plus, leurs estomacs ne l'auraient pas supporté, trop habitués qu'ils étaient à manger à heures fixes et à leur faim que ce soit chez eux ou à Poudlard. Ainsi, les heures de repas devinrent d'une longueur mortelle puisque personne ne parlait. Les sorciers d'un côté de la table et la moldue de l'autre.

Honnêtement, Isabella s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait attendu longtemps, dix-sept années pour être exacte, avant de pouvoir goûter à un semblant de liberté hors des murs de Poudlard et de sa Salle-sur-Demande mais la vérité lui semblait bien décevante. La jeune femme avait naïvement pensé que sortir valait tous les sacrifices du monde mais elle se rendait compte d'à quel point elle s'était lourdement trompée. Privée de son identité, Alexis se sentait bien plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Les choses commencèrent enfin à changer presqu'un mois après l'arrivée des trois Serpentard lorsque, après un concours de circonstances des plus hilarants vu de l'extérieur, Ginny Weasley arriva dans la demeure, mise en sécurité de force par l'Ordre après que la vérité sur la fausse éclabouille de son frère ait éclaté. Evidemment, son arrivée dans la maison provoqua des étincelles et il était aisé d'avoir peur des horaires auxquels ils se retrouvaient tous dans la même pièce. Ces derniers se passaient toujours soit dans un silence long et gênant au possible, soit dans une suite de piques incessantes qui finissaient par le départ d'un ou plusieurs des protagonistes de ces joutes verbales.

La cohabitation ne fonctionnait pas et Alexis en fit rapidement part à Severus qui, lui, ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre-mesure. Il disait connaître ses élèves et savoir que rien n'irait plus loin que quelques disputes d'adolescents idiots. La jeune femme le trouva bien naïf mais se garda de le lui dire.

Un jour, quelques deux semaines plus tard, les choses semblèrent enfin s'être décidées à changer un tant soit peu. Ginny expliquait à Isabella le fonctionnement de Poudlard, les différentes maisons, les professeurs, les cours, le Quidditch… Bien sûr, elle parla longuement de sa propre maison en des termes mélioratifs, parla normalement mais toutefois assez gentiment de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle et passa plus que rapidement et en des termes peu glorieux sur Serpentard. Il fallait réellement ne pas être là, ne pas l'entendre, pour penser qu'elle avait une once d'appréciation pour la maison qui avait pour emblème le serpent.

Alexis avait été répartie à Serpentard après des mois à harceler ses tuteurs pour obtenir le droit de passer, elle-aussi, sous le Choixpeau alors sa réaction en tant qu'Isabella ne s'était pas faîte attendre et elle demanda bien plus d'informations sur cette maison. Blaise, qui passait par là, ne se fit pas prier pour répondre, rapidement accompagné de ses deux compères et la passion qu'ils mettaient dans une simple explication restait tout de même belle à voir et leur avis sur leur hôtesse sembla considérablement changer lorsqu'elle assura que Serpentard semblait être la meilleure maison.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny semblait déçue du choix d'Isabella mais pas haineuse elle se contrôlait pour ne pas ressembler à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses ennemis. Ces derniers restèrent longtemps avec Isabella, plusieurs heures même, pour donner leur version de Poudlard et semblèrent même oublier la part moldue de leur interlocutrice. S'ils rirent bien, Isabella se rendit rapidement compte qu'être réparti à Serpentard était comme s'inscrire « Méchant » en gros sur le front, n'était qu'une façon de plus de douter de soi et de ce que l'on avait appris depuis toujours. Un instant, Pansy, Blaise et Drago semblèrent n'être plus que trois adolescents avec leurs incompréhensions, leurs doutes, leurs envies et leurs peurs. Ils n'étaient plus trois sorciers au sang-pur élevés dans des valeurs millénaires mais juste trois adolescents, presque trois enfants qui n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le choix nulle part.

Lorsque la conversation fût finie, chacun retourna dans ses quartiers. Ginny pensait à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur les Serpentard. C'était déroutant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient somme toute assez semblables à elle-même, si différents de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir en eux. Isabella, elle, se sentait simplement heureuse. Même habituée plus que quiconque au silence, elle avait encore parfois du mal à le supporter aussi longuement. Les trois autres, eux, discutaient simplement :

« Nous avons beaucoup trop parlé, surtout devant Weasley et la moldue. »

Drago regrettait de s'être ouvert ainsi, bien sûr, mais Pansy, puis Blaise, le contredirent rapidement.

« Cela fait tout de même du bien, de parler réellement. Je veux dire, on a jamais l'occasion de pouvoir s'exprimer !

Et puis, peut-être est-il temps de changer ? »

Blaise avait raison et tous le savaient : en changeant de camp, ils avaient également choisi de changer de comportement. Rester aussi fermé qu'avant ne ferait que leur donner des obstacles supplémentaires au nombre conséquent qu'ils devaient déjà surmonter. Leurs paroles ne suffiraient jamais à prouver de quel camp ils étaient désormais, pas avec tout le passé qu'ils avaient derrière eux et pas avec leur si pure ascendance. Personne ne croirait sans preuve qu'un Malefoy ou qu'une Parkinson puisse être de bonne foi. Au final, ce n'était pas si différent des mondanités où la gestuelle, la posture et la façon d'être étaient aussi voire pus importants que ce que l'on pouvait dire. Les mots qu'on ne dit pas sont d'une importance capitale et c'était là une règle immuable de la vie en société.

Drago décida alors de continuer à parler avec la moldue, Isabella et Blaise décida d'essayer de se faire bien voir de la fille Weasley. Il était le seul à ne jamais l'avoir réellement embêtée et il comptait bien s'en servir pour pouvoir au moins entretenir avec elle une relation cordiale. Pansy ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Empiéter sur Drago ne ferait que l'empêcher de réussir et parler avec la rousse semblerait bien trop peu naturel, au vu de leur passé commun. Elle attendrait donc le bon moment et resterait, en attendant, à la parfaite place : ni trop avenante, ni trop méchante.

Alexis riait beaucoup en sachant exactement ce qu'il se tramait tout en faisant semblant de ne se douter de rien. Un soir, elle en parla avec Severus.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle l'aristocratie, avait-il répondu, ou tout simplement l'intelligence. Ils ne font que se rapprocher des personnes qui peuvent leur apporter quelque chose. »

Alexis trouva un peu triste de réfléchir ainsi.

« L'amitié, continua Severus avec un brin de dégoût dans la voix, ne viendra, peut-être et avec énormément de chance, que bien après. On leur a toujours appris que les connexions étaient plus importantes que tout. »

Leur conversation, cette nuit-là, ne dura pas longtemps et Alexis eut tout à loisir de penser à ce que son mentor venait de lui dire. Au final, elle non plus n'avait jamais eu d'amis, parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu ni l'occasion ni le droit. Même les deux garçons qui avaient réussi, une fois, à la trouver, et qui lui apportaient souvent toutes sortes de choses ne pouvaient pas réellement être considérés comme des amis. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, elle s'était un peu servie d'eux pour tuer l'ennui et l'envie de fuir. Cette fois-ci ne serait pas bien différente. Alexis avait décidé d'agir comme le reste des Serpentard en profitant qu'ils viennent vers elle pour non seulement s'occuper mais aussi pour en apprendre toujours plus sur le monde extérieur. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait rester avec eux et également en profiter pour changer d'endroit plus souvent.

Le lendemain, en fouillant un peu plus la chambre qui avait été attribuée aux trois Serpentard, Drago trouva quelques jeux sorciers comme un vieux jeu d'échecs et une bataille explosive. Bien qu'ayant un penchant pour le premier, le jeune homme ne put se résoudre à le choisir. Que ferait-il si les pièces décidaient de ne pas écouter Isabella ? C'était une probabilité non négligeable et il ne voulait vraiment pas créer un moment aussi gênant. Ils commencèrent tous les deux rapidement à jouer et Isabella se débrouillait vraiment bien pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas l'existence du jeu quelques minutes auparavant. En réalité, Drago était même en train de perdre et Pansy vint rapidement à sa rescousse afin de sauver son honneur. La jeune femme réussit à remporter la quasi-totalité de toutes les parties suivantes, n'en perdant qu'une ou deux au profit de son homologue moldue et laissant un Drago ronchon et mauvais perdant. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer au moment où le jeune homme semblait vraiment être sur le point de s'énerver et Pansy repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant les deux personnes avec qui elle venait de jouer seules.

Étrangement, Isabella et Drago s'entendaient bien et parlèrent beaucoup et de beaucoup de choses différentes. Alors que, précédemment, il était plutôt question de parler de Poudlard, cette fois-ci, c'était le contraire. La jeune femme parla du fonctionnement de l'école moldue, de la maternelle jusqu'aux études supérieures et inventa au passage quelques souvenirs de petite fille. Elle rit tout de même en voyant la tête de son interlocuteur lorsqu'elle lui apprit que, contrairement aux sorciers, les moldus voyaient beaucoup de personnes différentes bien avant leurs onze ans.


	6. Chapter 6

Drago, lui, parla longuement de l'avant-Poudlard et de la solitude. Heureusement, dans la haute société de laquelle il avait la chance de faire partie, les enfants se croisaient tout de même plusieurs fois, dans des fêtes plus ou moins importantes comme les anniversaires, toujours formels, jamais réellement festifs mais jamais sans importance. Montrer que l'enfant, que l'héritier grandissait bien était important. Ainsi, le jeune homme avait fait la connaissance de bien de ses futurs camarades avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il avait rencontré Pansy, bien sûr, mais aussi la fille Abbot, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint, Astoria et Daphnée Greengrass, le fils Macmillan ou encore Théodore Nott. Pourtant, aller chez l'un ou chez l'autre ne se faisait jamais. Chaque enfant restait à domicile, apprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre avec leurs mères ou avec des précepteurs.

« Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de Blaise ? »

Drago regarda son interlocutrice. Il était évident qu'elle ne connaissait rien à tout ce système et bien sûr que, pour elle, il était étrange que Blaise ne soit pas invité dans ces petites fêtes. Le jeune homme essaya délicatement de lui expliquer que, n'ayant pas réellement de père, Blaise avait du mal à être considéré comme un sang-pur et que, malgré l'importance de sa mère, il était difficile pour lui de faire partie de cette société. En vérité, ce n'était qu'après son arrivée à Serpentard et après qu'il ait montré sa propension à être un grand sorcier qu'il avait commencé à être accepté.

De son côté, Blaise était allé voir, comme prévu, Ginny Weasley mais, comme prévu également, il n'existait rien de moins simple que cela. Assise dans l'un des canapés du salon, bien loin des autres qui s'étaient installés dans la cuisine, elle lisait un livre de sortilèges au niveau bien plus élevé que celui qu'elle étudiait au cours de sa sixième année. Le jeune homme était étonné voire même admiratif mais il n'en montra rien. Il décida de commencer par lui poser des questions sur sa lecture mais elle l'ignora alors il recommença, encore et encore mais jamais un son ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle restait stoïque, peut-être un peu trop raide mais jamais elle ne se décida à répondre. Supporter la présence de Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabini ? Elle pouvait le faire. Leur parler, leur faire la conversation normalement comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, comme s'il n'y avait pas une guerre autour d'eux qu'ils avaient choisi d'aider à lancer ? Jamais.

Ginny réussit à lire l'entièreté de son livre en trois jours et, pendant ces trois jours, Blaise continuait à venir la voir et à essayer de lui parler, toujours en vain. Il n'obtenait rien mais continuait à persister, sûr d'obtenir, à un moment, gain de cause. Le quatrième jour, Ginny reprit son livre du début. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait bien la théorie, il était temps de passer à la pratique et, après avoir trouvé (demandé à Isabella serait plus exact) une salle pour s'entraîner, elle commença. Ce fût sans surprise que Blaise la suivit et, s'il ne faisait, au début, que continuer d'essayer de lui parler, il se mit bien rapidement à essayer, lui aussi, les exercices pratiques. Sûrement voulait-il tuer l'ennui. La jeune femme tentait de trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour lui donner tort mais elle réussit à n'en trouver aucun. Il restait silencieux, n'était jamais dans ses pattes et c'était même presque agréable, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, d'avoir un compagnon d'entraînement qui s'accorde autant à elle, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, à Poudlard comme au Terrier.

Chez elle, ses parents n'avaient jamais le temps, trop occupés entre le travail intensif et le fait de devoir s'occuper d'autant d'enfants, ce que Ginny pouvait comprendre. Ses frères, eux, étaient juste horribles dans ces moments-là. La cadette n'avait pas vraiment pu trouver quelqu'un pour s'entraîner entre Bill et Charlie qui avaient quitté la maison avant son entrée à l'école, Percy qui passait plus de temps à pointer du doigt tout ce qui n'allait pas au lieu de la laisser manipuler plus de deux fois par heure sa baguette, Fred et George qui préféraient inventer des choses plus ou moins dangereuses pour leur entourage et Ron qui était moins bon qu'elle. A Poudlard, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se faire d'amis alors elle avait continué à s'entraîner seule.

C'était donc bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait simplement s'entraîner calmement à faire quelque chose sans être dérangée tout en sachant que, en cas de problème, quelqu'un était à côté pour l'aider. Et de l'aide, elle finit par en avoir besoin et, après avoir passé presque une demi-heure à essayer de se débrouiller seule, à refuser de demander de l'aide à Blaise, elle dût se résoudre à parler à cet énergumène.

Blaise commença à sourire dès lors qu'elle lui adressa la parole et il se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa question sur le pourquoi du comment elle n'arrivait pas à lancer un sort alors que sa prononciation et sa gestuelle étaient parfaites.

« Le tout, avait-il dit, c'est l'envie. Prononcer et faire le bon geste sont des choses importantes mais si tu n'as pas envie de jeter le sort, ça ne sert à rien. C'est le même principe que les sortilèges impardonnables il faut le vouloir. »

Ginny ne comprenait pas.

« Ça fait des heures que tu t'entraînes sans relâche et mécaniquement, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'as plus aucune envie de continuer mais tu te forces pour je ne sais quelle raison. De plus, je pense que ton corps commence à avoir besoin de repos. »

A ce moment-là, le ventre de la jeune femme commença à gargouiller fortement.

« Et il commence à avoir faim, aussi. »

Les deux adolescents rirent un peu à la tentative d'humour du jeune homme avant que Ginny ne parte rapidement, sûrement pour manger quelque chose ou pour se reposer. Dans tous les cas, Blaise décida que les avancées qu'il venait de faire dans cette relation étaient bien assez conséquentes pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter là. Lui aussi commençait à fatiguer et il s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire une petite sieste.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise se rendit rapidement compte que la sieste dont il avait espéré n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir car, dans la chambre, une Pansy en boule sous sa couette l'attendait. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'un minimum important et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler, pas pour le moment. Sur sa table de chevet était posée en évidence une lettre décachetée. Le jeune homme prévint à voix haute son amie qu'il allait ouvrir la lettre et, en l'absence de réponse, passa à l'acte.

 _« Ta fugue, ainsi que celles de tes deux amis sont des sujets de conversation intarissables au Ministère et partout ailleurs. La honte que nous ressentons est de ton fait et nous pouvons espérer que tu sauras arranger cela le plus rapidement possible. Nous serons à l'heure habituelle au lieu habituel, Samedi, afin d'effectuer une réunion familiale. Nous t'y attendons de pied ferme et espérons que tu seras revenue à la raison. Nous en profiterons également pour trouver une bien meilleure histoire que cette ridicule fugue d'adolescente mal éduquée._

 _Nous espérons que tu sauras te rendre compte des problèmes que tu as causés et que tu sauras venir de toi-même les réparer. »_

En lisant cette lettre, Blaise reconnut tout de suite l'écriture et les paroles assassines des parents de Pansy : Eris et Orthos Parkinson, deux sang-pur par excellence et, bien qu'étant toujours restés assez éloignés de leur fille et de tout geste maternel ou paternel, Pansy les aimait beaucoup. Rien n'était moins sûr qu'elle hésite maintenant à aller les voir mais cela, le jeune homme ne pourrait le savoir qu'en lui parlant, quand elle serait prête à en discuter. Il renonça alors à sa sieste bien méritée et se posa sur son lit, s'empêchant de dormir, en attendant que la jeune femme sorte de sous sa couette et de son silence.

Quelques trente minutes plus tard, Pansy était en train d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout d'abord, cette lettre lui avait fait immensément peur. Si le hibou l'avait trouvée, pourquoi pas le reste des Mangemorts ? Blaise s'empressa d'aller trouver Isabella qui discutait toujours avec Drago pour lui poser la question et, bien qu'elle sembla s'inquiéter un peu le temps de quelques secondes, elle répondit tout de même assez rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de problème mais que, au cas où elle se tromperait, il faudrait tout de même être prêt à partir à chaque instant. Il était possible que les Mangemorts sachent où est la maison mais ne soient pas en mesure de la voir ou d'entrer dedans, prétendit-elle qu'on lui avait expliqué.

Lorsque Blaise fût de retour dans la chambre, il put rassurer un peu son amie bien qu'il sache que ce qu'il disait n'était pas non plus des plus rassurant. Elle continua alors à parler. Après la peur étaient venus la honte et le dégoût d'elle-même qui s'étaient facilement installés en elle, bien aidés par l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Pansy avait été élevée dans l'idée d'être l'héritière la plus parfaite possible, dans l'idée de toujours rendre ses parents fiers d'elle, dans l'idée de toujours élever son nom au plus haut rang possible, dans l'idée d'être parfaite en toutes circonstances afin de pouvoir prétendre au meilleur parti possible et voilà qu'à présent, ses parents étaient moqués et sûrement interrogés par ceux à qui ils léchaient les bottes depuis longtemps déjà. Sûrement avaient-ils même déjà perdu quelques places d'importance dans la société à cause du comportement de leur fille. La jeune femme savait qu'elle était dans son droit, que toute cette histoire n'était pas idiote, était encore moins un stupide caprice d'adolescente mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

Après ces sentiments était arrivée la démotivation totale. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de tout simplement écouter ses parents, ses aînés, et de retourner de l'autre côté ? Après tout, Pansy n'aurait jamais de problèmes sous le régime de Voldemort si ce dernier venait à gagner alors, pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi s'embêter à fuir tant de privilèges pour ne gagner au change que de multiples complications ?

Puis, Pansy expliqua devant l'air passablement douteux et inquiet de Blaise qu'elle avait fini par se reprendre. Oui, elle perdrait sûrement beaucoup mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner son choix en cours de route. Voldemort choisissait ses sbires avec précaution et sa place ne lui apporterait finalement pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'elle avait à présent. La jeune femme avait fait ses recherches, peut-être était-ce la seule, mais elle avait rapidement découvert que Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Elvis Jedusor, n'était qu'un sang-mêlé. Ses parents l'avaient sommée de se taire lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le leur dire mais la jeune femme ne s'était jamais découragée. Les sangs-pur étaient bien évidemment supérieurs magiquement aux moldus, aux nés-moldus et au sangs-mêlés alors il était hors de question de suivre les ordres de l'un d'entre eux.

Blaise n'était pas tout-à-fait d'accord avec les raisons qu'avaient Pansy de se battre mais préféra se taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ce qui serait, de toute façon, un débat stérile.

Enfin, Pansy parla de ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire et Blaise sût en voyant son regard que c'était une mauvaise idée. La jeune femme parlait déjà d'aller rejoindre ses parents au lieu de réunion indiqué pour leur expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle avait choisi son camp et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus changer.

« Il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici. »

Alors qu'elle était affalée sur son lit, Pansy s'était redressée en entendant le ton catégorique de son ami. Elle peinait à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de mal dans ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire.

« Si je sors, ils n'enverront plus de courrier et ne chercheront plus à me joindre par aucun moyen. Ils seront un peu plus en sécurité et nous aussi. »

Blaise pensait surtout que c'était le fait de voir ses parents, même dans ces circonstances, qui la motivait autant à vouloir sortir et, même si ses arguments pouvaient un tant soit peu être logiques et compréhensibles, la laisser sortir serait bien trop dangereux pour la laisser faire.


	8. Chapter 8

Pansy et Blaise commencèrent à argumenter et le ton monta rapidement, à tel point que Drago et Isabella accoururent pour les rejoindre, alertés par les cris. La situation fût exposée aux deux derniers arrivés.

« Il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici. »

C'était Isabella qui venait de parler avec les mêmes mots et le même ton catégorique qu'avait utilisés Blaise quelques minutes auparavant. Elle regarda un instant les trois personnes en face d'elle avant de rajouter :

« Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit sorte d'ici. »

Le ton qu'employait Isabella était devenu froid, presque méchant et, après la dispute contre Blaise et le stress et le questionnement ambiants qui subsistaient en elle, Pansy éclata.

« Et qui es-tu, toi, pour me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire ? »

Pansy devenait elle aussi méchante, glaciale même et Blaise et Drago reconnurent tout de suite la Pansy qu'elle montrait à Poudlard afin de se faire une place dans la maison Serpentard.

« Tu n'es qu'une stupide moldue, au cas où tu aurais pu l'oublier d'une quelconque façon et tu ne peux m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Compris ? »

Isabella aurait dû se taire, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que Pansy était vraiment à bout psychologiquement, entre toutes les émotions qu'elle avait pu ressentir à la lecture de la lettre, toutes les émotions néfastes qu'elle ressentait constamment et, dernièrement, l'idée de se sentir à part entre Drago qui passait tout son temps avec une moldue et Blaise qui tentait de se rapprocher de Ginny. Pourtant, la jeune femme censée être moldue décida de ne pas se taire. C'était sûrement contraire au personnage qu'elle devait jouer mais, pour une fois, elle pouvait être n'importe qui. Pour une fois, elle avait quelqu'un sur qui se déchaîner.

« Tu es tout de même vachement lâche pour la si puissante sorcière que tu es censée être. »

Drago s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

« Madame argue au monde entier qu'elle veut changer de camp mais abandonne au premier obstacle ? Quel pathétisme ! »

Blaise pensa rapidement qu'il fallait arrêter cette tornade qui commençait à se former devant eux.

« N'es-tu pas censée être plus puissante que moi ? Alors pourquoi es-tu si faible ? Petite fille, tu n'es strictement rien. Retourner voir papa et maman ne te rendra pas plus à même de servir à quelque chose dans cette foutue guerre. »

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent, certains de devoir faire quelque chose sans savoir quoi.

« Des gens meurent tous les jours, tu sais ? Met ta vie en danger si tu veux, mais être aussi faible pour mettre d'autres vies en danger, ça craint encore plus. Il faut croire que j'ai été protégée de votre consanguinité et de vos idées débiles. »

Isabella se retourna pour sortir, pensant que cette discussion était finie mais il fallait croire que non. Pansy lui jetait un sort. Ce n'était pas un sort très grave et la jeune femme savait pouvoir le dévier sans problèmes mais elle ne le pouvait pas, n'en avait pas le droit car cela ne correspondait pas à son identité.

Le sort la fit décoller du sol et se prendre la rambarde d'escaliers dans le dos avant de tomber dans les escaliers eux-mêmes. Isabella tricha tout de même en se sachant loin des autres afin de s'éviter des séquelles considérablement regrettables et pourtant, même comme ça elle restait assez amochée.

Blaise avait lancé l'Expelliarmus dès l'instant où Pansy avait levé sa baguette mais il n'avait de toute évidence pas été assez rapide. Il n'allait toutefois pas se plaindre d'avoir la baguette de la jeune femme dans la main on n'était jamais assez sûr de soi et la sécurité passait avant tout. Il ne fallait pas que Pansy aggrave encore plus son cas. Drago, lui, avait couru pour rejoindre Isabella au pied des escaliers. Des trois adolescents, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux les sorts de soin alors il essaya tant bien que mal de faire ce qu'il pouvait même si, en vérité, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Le jeune homme stabilisa tout de même assez l'état de la moldue pour pouvoir la porter jusque dans sa chambre où il s'attela avec plus d'importance aux différentes blessures qu'arboraient la jeune femme.

Il était évident que beaucoup des blessures et autres ecchymoses présentes sur le corps d'Isabella n'étaient pas apparues le jour-même. Certaines dataient de plusieurs jours, semaines voire même mois pour les plus anciennes et il était également évident qu'elle s'était soignée elle-même et comme elle le pouvait. La jeune femme, elle, préférait rester les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas parler, ne voulait même pas que quelqu'un se tienne dans la même pièce qu'elle. En réalité, elle se sentait humiliée. Elle qui était l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes au monde, elle qui descendait de l'une des plus anciennes et respectées familles de sorciers dans le monde, elle s'était laissée être blessée par quelqu'un.

Le fait de ne pas réellement avoir eu le choix n'était qu'une excuse simplette qu'elle trouvait encore plus rageante. Rien de toute cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas eu de stupide identité à protéger, si elle n'avait pas eu de stupides règles à suivre et si elle n'avait pas eu de rôle décisif à jouer dans une énorme guerre qui la dépassait complètement. Isabella se promit que, le jour où tout ceci serait terminé, elle se vengerait de Pansy.

En attendant, elle préféra se concentrer sur les gestes de Drago même s'ils étaient eux aussi assez humiliants pour elle. Bien que le jeune homme restât assez professionnel dans sa manière de la soigner, Isabella se détestait de ne pas pouvoir se soigner seule et de devoir, surtout, dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque Drago se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, après l'avoir veillée quelques heures pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Isabella envoya une lettre à Severus pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir le voir ce soir-là. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer sa disparition si quelqu'un venait s'assurer au beau milieu de la nuit que ses blessures ne s'étaient pas réouvertes ou elle ne savait quoi ?!


	9. Chapter 9

Les jours qui suivirent furent étranges dans la colocation. Isabella pouvait bouger, bien sûr, mais cela n'aurait jamais été crédible alors elle devait faire comme si elle était devenue incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Les elfes ayant toujours pour ordre de ne pas l'écouter, c'était Drago, Blaise et Ginny qui lui apportaient à manger, qui s'occupaient d'elle à tour de rôle. Cette perte totale d'indépendance, Isabella le vivait très mal mais elle ne pouvait que se taire.

Pansy restait elle-aussi dans sa chambre et refusait de parler à qui qui ce soit. Elle avait commencé à s'en vouloir dès que toutes les émotions néfastes du moment avaient disparu, dès que l'adrénaline était redescendue mais elle s'était retrouvée face à l'implacable vérité de ce qu'elle avait commis. Heureusement, que ce soit par chance ou par miracle, Isabella était en vie et ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles et, même si la coupable ne savait pas comment une telle chose puisse être possible, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir.

Drago et Blaise avaient essayé de lui parler, de discuter avec elle mais en vain. Ils n'arrivaient pas à obtenir une conversation qui était pourtant d'une grande importance. Non seulement devaient-ils s'assurer que l'idée d'aller voir ses parents avait complètement disparu de la tête de Pansy mais aussi devaient-il être là pour elle. Ils ne pouvaient décemment dire que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas grave mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste bloquée là-dessus, cela ne servirait à rien.

Ginny, elle, restait silencieuse. Dans cette maison, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place et elle commençait à comprendre ce que pouvaient ressentir ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses ennemis lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Pourtant, la jeune femme se sentait aussi un peu amère. Elle avait eu envie de faire confiance aux trois Serpentard entre Drago qui se comportait normalement avec Isabella et Blaise avec qui elle s'entendait somme toute assez bien même s'ils n'avaient pas encore réellement parlé mais ce que venait de faire Pansy lui rappela à quel point elle se méfiait en arrivant ici et à quel point elle avait baissé sa garde.

Isabella resta alitée pendant quatre semaines entières. Normalement, elle aurait dû y rester plus et, même si elle retrouvait son indépendance pour les gestes simples de la vie, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de donner un petit coup de pouce magique à son corps afin de se rétablir plus vite. Il était hors de question de rester blessée pendant six semaines ou plus.

Au cours de ce mois, Severus était venu lui rendre visite plusieurs fois puisqu'elle-même avait préféré ne pas faire le déplacement au cas où. Lors de sa première venue, le directeur s'était moqué de la jeune femme avant de lui passer un sermon.

« N'es-tu donc pas capable de te tenir correctement ? Je croyais pourtant que nous t'avions enseigné la vie en société. »

Il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, même après avoir rappelé à celle qui était en face de lui qu'elle n'était pas censée se mettre en danger aussi inutilement et aussi bêtement et les fois suivantes, les échanges se firent plus froids que jamais.

D'un autre côté, Isabella commença à se rapprocher de Drago et de Blaise, même de Ginny puisque ces trois derniers venaient souvent la voir quand elle était obligée de rester allongée et, même lorsqu'elle put enfin se lever, ils continuèrent de discuter assez souvent. Était-ce cela que l'on pouvait appeler des amis ? Le concept avait toujours semblé un peu flou à la jeune femme, très peu expliqué dans les multiples livres que contenait la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il n'était jamais question d'amitié lorsque l'on parlait de sortilèges ou encore de défense contre les forces du mal. Ginny était quelqu'un d'assez exceptionnel qui avait réussi à s'élever au-dessus de beaucoup de personnes par la seule force de son mental d'acier. Vivre avec six frères lui avait forgé le caractère et l'envie de vaincre. Blaise, lui, était quelqu'un de très drôle, au final et Isabella avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver, quelques années auparavant, avec les deux Gryffondor qui l'avaient trouvée dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Fred et George si elle se souvenait bien. Tout comme eux, le jeune Serpentard trouvait toujours un moyen de faire rire son assemblée et sa créativité serait un atout incomparable sur le champ de bataille même s'il était facile de douter que de métamorphoser des poulpes à toute vitesse soit vraiment une bonne façon de gagner. Enfin, Isabella ne savait pas quoi réellement penser de Drago. Il était trop semblable et trop différent d'elle-même à la fois. En vérité, il ressemblait à un petit enfant qui découvrait enfin le monde de ses propres yeux, qui découvrait que non, les parents ne disent et ne connaissent pas toujours la vérité ou que non, on ne resterait pas bloqué à vie si on faisait des grimaces pendant qu'une bourrasque de vent se faisait sentir.

Pansy, elle, restait isolée. Ginny et Isabella ne lui parlaient pas, contrairement à Blaise et Drago qui tentaient de la faire sortir de son mutisme. Cependant, tous les quatre se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient d'accord qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas être comme ça à cause d'une histoire vieille d'un mois. Il était logique qu'elle s'en veuille mais sa réaction était un peu extrême et, en fouillant un peu, Blaise découvrit la vérité.

Des lettres.

Un énorme tas de lettres dont les dernières n'avaient même pas été ouvertes et dont toutes provenaient du même expéditeur. Monsieur et Madame Parkinson n'avaient pas apprécié que leur fille décline leur invitation et ils le faisaient savoir sous couvert de menaces. Eux-aussi étaient dans une situation délicate, peut-être trop et c'était sûrement ces nouvelles-là qui avaient dû mettre la jeune femme dans un tel état. Enfin, Blaise arriva à la lecture de la dernière lettre que Pansy avait ouverte et, plus ses yeux avançaient entre les mots, entre les lignes, moins il avait envie de continuer.

Ses parents l'avaient déshéritée. Ses parents avaient tout simplement décidé de la rayer totalement de la société sorcière, de lui enlever son nom et son rang et tout cela de manière irréversible.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque Blaise réussit à détacher son regard des mots qu'il lisait en boucle depuis plusieurs minutes, il ne fit que de voir quelque chose de pire. Les lettres que Pansy n'avait pas décachetées, n'avait pas lues, ne provenaient pas de ses parents mais directement du Ministère de la Magie lui-même et le jeune homme aurait pu mettre sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait des papiers officiels attestant du fait que Pansy n'était maintenant plus rien. Il restait sidéré de voir à quel point tout cela était si simple. Par quelques lettres seulement, les parents de la jeune femme lui avaient enlevé son nom, son rang et toute ses chances de vie stable dans le futur.

Il fallait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Blaise ne pouvait rien faire. Monsieur et Madame Parkinson avaient fait leur choix et, aux yeux de la loi, ce dernier était irréversible. D'un sort, le jeune homme métamorphosa l'un de ses oreillers en une simple peluche, un ours marron, et la donna à Pansy. Elle ne le remercia pas mais serra l'ours contre elle.

Installé dans le salon, encore en train de discuter avec Isabella, Drago entendit Blaise arriver bien avant de le voir. Il reconnaissait le pas rapide et stressé de quelqu'un qui paniquait, qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Blaise ne fit même pas attention à la présence de la jeune femme et commença à expliquer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son ami non plus ne savait pas quoi faire ils refusaient d'admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que Pansy aille mieux et que d'être simplement présents pour elle en attendant, ce qu'Isabella leur fit sèchement remarquer.

« Je vous en prie, commença-t-elle, légèrement ennuyée par la conversation. Cessez de faire comme si vous étiez capable de faire quelque chose. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en venant ici. »

Tandis que Blaise la regardait avec dégoût, Drago, lui, la regarda avec déception avant de se rendre compte, de se rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue, qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts que la vie de Pansy venait de subir. Aucun des deux garçons ne lui répondit, préférant l'ignorer et s'éloigner d'elle.  
Ils rejoignirent la cuisine pour parler sans que leur hôtesse ne soit là et commencèrent à réfléchir à ce qu'il était possible de faire. La vie de Pansy, dans la société sorcière anglaise, était détruite et quasiment impossible à réparer. La seule chose qui pourrait aider la jeune femme à retrouver une place était un mariage, un mariage avec un exceptionnellement bon parti mais cela n'arriverait jamais. Personne n'accepterait de voir son fils se marier avec une rebue de la société car s'affilier à ce genre de personne était comme accepter de se mettre soi-même en marge des autres. Au final, seules les plus anciennes et respectées familles pourraient aider Pansy tout en survivant à ce mariage mais, même ainsi, trouver quelqu'un serait difficile, surtout qu'être heureuse tout en étant dans un mariage arrangé était impossible…

Drago et Blaise continuaient à réfléchir et finirent par trouver deux options. Si Pansy était rayée de la société sorcière anglaise, alors il n'y avait plus que deux choix : quitter la société sorcière ou quitter la société anglaise. Les deux garçons se rendirent également rapidement compte que leur amie n'accepterait jamais de quitter la société sorcière, de passer dans le monde moldu et d'y vivre. Eux-mêmes ne pourraient jamais accepter ce genre de chose.

Le choix était vite fait, Pansy ne pourrait être heureuse que si elle quittait l'Angleterre, ce choix de camp et, surtout, cette société dans laquelle ses parents lui avaient fermé toutes les portes… mais où irait-elle ?

Blaise avait quelques contacts en Italie et, avec l'aide de sa mère, sûrement pourrait-il l'aider à se refaire une vie là-bas mais encore fallait-il que sa propre mère accepte et, surtout, que Pansy accepte elle-aussi.

« Envoie déjà une lettre à ta mère, avait alors dit Drago. Selon sa réponse, on en parlera ou non avec Pansy. »

Blaise s'était donc dépêché d'aller chercher de l'encre et du parchemin pour écrire sa lettre tandis que Drago, lui, resterait avec Pansy.

 _« Chère mère,_

 _Poudlard a connu beaucoup de changements, cette année, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon année scolaire se passe bien et mes résultats ont été salués par mes professeurs. Je travaille afin d'obtenir un nombre d'ASPICS suffisant._

 _L'Angleterre et l'Écosse sont de beaux pays mais certaines personnes préféreraient changer de destinations pour de longues et futures vacances. L'Italie serait-elle possible ? Je sais que vous avez toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille pour parler de vos passions._

 _Bien à vous_

 _Votre fils. »_

En relisant ce qu'il venait d'écrire, Blaise eut simplement envie de rire à gorge déployée. Sa mère ne devait pas se douter de ce qu'il était présentement en train de faire, qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard depuis bien longtemps déjà et reparler de l'école dans les conditions actuelles était risible, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il fallait parfois faire quelques sacrifices pour que Rhéa Zabini daigne l'aider.

Cependant, Blaise se rendit comte de quelque chose de problématique : il n'avait pas de hibou. En quittant leurs dortoirs, Drago, Pansy et lui-même avaient pris leurs affaires les plus importantes et avaient laissé leurs compagnons à plumes à la volière, trop encombrants qu'ils étaient à transporter. Il faudrait donc demander à Isabella, malheureusement.

Blaise retourna alors dans le salon où Isabella lisait désormais un livre sur des potions au niveau basique et, tandis qu'il lui demandait s'il pouvait trouver un hibou pour envoyer une lettre, il eut l'impression de n'être rien. Elle le regarda durant quelques secondes, sans répondre avant de lui indiquer de demander aux elfes qui eux, devaient bien savoir puisqu'ils habitaient ici depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux tous réunis. Étrangement, Blaise avait eu l'impression que la jeune femme savait ce qu'il allait envoyer, qu'elle connaissait le contenu de la lettre à la virgule près et c'était une sensation des plus dérangeantes.

A bien y réfléchir, cela n'était de toute façon pas possible et Blaise oublia bien rapidement ces pensées.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaise appela l'elfe en charge de son séjour, Cara, pour lui poser la question. Cette dernière lui indiqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de volière à proprement parler dans la maison mais qu'il y avait un hibou dont elle avait la charge et qu'elle pouvait l'envoyer mener cet important courrier. La réponse n'arriva que quatre jours plus tard, quatre jours que Pansy avait passés entre crises de larmes et silences interminables.

 _« Cher fils,_

 _Je n'ai jamais habité en Angleterre, tu le sais, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'y connaître les nouvelles. Ma demeure, en Italie, est assez grande pour réunir beaucoup de monde et c'est avec plaisir que je t'accueillerai, toi comme tes amis les plus proches, pour quelques vacances que ce soit. En attendant, continue à travailler tes ASPICS même si je sais très bien que tu préfèreras te concentrer sur ce sport stupide qu'est le Quidditch._

 _Bien à toi_

 _Ta mère. »_

Rhéa Zabini n'était pas idiote. Elle avait compris le message, bien sûr, mais elle savait aussi des choses que Blaise aurait préféré qu'elle ne sache pas. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de sa récente déscolarisation, elle qui, d'ordinaire, s'occupait si peu des affaires de son fils ? Finalement, peut-être cela n'avait-il toujours été qu'une façade… Peu importe, le principal restait que Pansy avait un endroit où aller, au cas où, et qu'il était maintenant temps de lui en parler pour qu'elle prenne sa décision.

Lorsque Drago et Blaise lui exposèrent leur idée, Pansy ne sut pas quoi penser. Quitter l'Angleterre à ce moment lui semblait terriblement lâche et vide de tout honneur quelconque. Quitter l'Angleterre à ce moment lui semblait terriblement impossible, et pourtant. Où était le mal à vouloir quitter un pays en guerre où plus aucun avenir n'était permis ? Où était le mal à ne pas être une résistante de tous les jours comme la fille Weasley le leur reprochait presque tout le temps, avec les yeux seulement, au début de leur colocation ? Où était le mal à ne pas être une héroïne, à vouloir reconstruire sa vie autrement ? Il n'y en avait pas.

Bien sûr que Pansy avait voulu quitter tout d'abord le camp de Voldemort car elle ne voulait pas d'une telle chose au pouvoir. Bien sûr que Pansy avait cru en tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque-là, que ce soit la fuite, les quelques jours dans la Salle-sur-Demande avec une fille bizarre qui n'avait fait preuve d'aucun savoir-vivre, l'arrivée dans cette maison en colocation avec une moldue qui leur tenait pourtant tête… Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait parce qu'elle refusait de rester du côté de la guerre qu'elle jugeait être le moins bon, mais maintenant ?

A bien y réfléchir, Pansy n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Si d'autres adolescents voulaient se jouer les héros et mourir jeune, qu'ils le fassent, mais pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir coupable de ne pas l'être à son tour ?! C'était idiot.

Pansy finit par accepter la proposition. Elle reviendrait sans aucun doute pour la bataille finale, aider quelque part en arrière du champ de bataille ou même après, aider à reconstruire les lieux, les personnes détruites par cette guerre d'envergure mais, en attendant, la jeune femme partirait, mais comment ?

La dernière question que se posèrent les trois adolescents était sans aucun doute la plus importante. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir de cet endroit. Ils n'avaient pas de balai, ne pouvaient pas transplaner sans compter que, si cheminée il y avait, elle ne devait sûrement pas être reliée au réseau sorcier de cheminées. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen même de contacter des personnes de l'Ordre pour les aider. Blaise alla même jusqu'à en parler à Ginny qui, si elle fût plus que surprise qu'il se confie à elle, n'en montra rien. Elle ne put pas l'aider mais lui proposa d'en parler à Isabella. Après tout, elle était ici depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux et devait bien savoir comment s'adresser à l'extérieur en cas de problème.

Blaise fût étonné de voir que Ginny avait raison lorsque Isabella lui indiqua, sûre d'elle, qu'elle s'occuperait de prévenir quelqu'un afin que Pansy puisse migrer vers l'Italie. C'est ainsi que, quelques jours plus tard, Severus Rogue vint à la rencontre de ses anciens élèves. Il les regarda tous avec un monstrueux dédain avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre d'inepties. Il ordonna à Pansy de préparer ses affaires le plus rapidement avant de la voir disparaître presque aussitôt.

Isabella mourait d'envie de parler avec son mentor, qu'ils discutent comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, sans aucun tabou et sans aucune barrière mais c'était impossible, elle était condamnée à faire comme si elle ne connaissait que très peu l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fouilla un peu plus, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

« Tu as changé. »

Voilà ce que criaient les pensées de Severus. Pourquoi avait-il en tête qu'Isabella avait changé ? La jeune femme ne comprenait pas, ne pensait pas avoir subi quelque changement que ce soit. Alors pourquoi ?

Etait-ce parce qu'elle souriait un peu plus ?

Etait-ce parce qu'elle parlait un peu plus avec ces colocataires bizarres qui partageaient son toit ?

Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit, bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment tous les deux qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement dire quoi que ce soit ?

Isabella préféra oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir dans les pensées de son mentor et choisit de se concentrer plutôt sur Pansy qui revenait de la chambre, une valise pleine à la main. Elle prit longuement les deux garçons, ses meilleurs amis, dans ses bras, adressa un signe de tête à Ginny et un sourire confi à Isabella en guise d'aurevoir avant de disparaître avec son ancien professeur de potions.

Il était étrange de penser qu'ils avaient perdu quelqu'un. Bien sûr, Pansy irait bien et resterait en vie, mais il restait étrange de savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, que même si elle n'était pas la personne la plus visible dans cette colocation, elle ne serait plus là.


	12. Chapter 12

Le départ de Pansy changea drastiquement le comportement de ses deux compères de toujours et, pour une fois, Isabella se surprit à vouloir leur remonter le moral. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, n'arrivait pas à se comprendre elle-même sur le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'elle faisait mais voilà que, de toute évidence, elle avait passé des heures à essayer de trouver des arguments pour convaincre Ginny de l'aider. Heureusement que cette dernière était une férue de Quidditch, sinon il était certain qu'Isabella aurait dû se débrouiller seule.

Toutes les deux, elles réussirent à créer dans la plus grande pièce de la maison, le salon en l'occurrence, une sorte de mini-terrain de Quidditch assez grand tout de même pour que deux ou trois balais puissent jouer normalement. Les anneaux avaient été faits avec tout ce que les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu trouver ce qui allait d'une boîte vide de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à des tableaux qui ne pouvaient tenir ainsi qu'avec l'aide de la magie. Bien qu'elle ne douta pas un instant des talents de sa coéquipière, Isabella préféra tout de même laisser un petit sort supplémentaire pour être certaine de l'équilibre de la structure.

Drago et Blaise, eux, s'étaient mis à douter. Ils ne pouvaient pas en vouloir à Pansy d'être partie mais ils commençaient à douter de leur présence en Angleterre. Pourquoi rester si ce n'était que pour perdre autant de choses, au final ? Les deux adolescents étaient tellement perdus dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne firent même pas attention au fait qu'ils étaient appelés à venir se mettre à table avec une heure d'avance par rapport à d'habitude. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent celle que les deux autres personnes vivant avec eux avaient préparée.

Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, Isabella avait su qu'ils avaient eu besoin de se défouler, de trouver un semblant de vie d'avant.

Isabella regarda les deux garçons jouer, bientôt rejoints par une Ginny qui n'avait pas réussi à rester à sa place, avec un étrange regard. Elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose, là, tout au fond d'elle-même mais elle ne parvenait pas à décrypter ce que c'était. Était-ce là ce dont ces deux garçons de Gryffondor lui avaient parlé, à l'époque ?

Lors du repas qui suivit, rien n'aurait pu indiquer ce qu'il était sur le point de se passer, ni les discussions desquelles personne n'était de côté ni les voix enjouées et bien plus heureuses, bien moins méchantes qu'à l'ordinaire. Les quatre habitants discutaient comme quatre adolescents normaux de leur âge et, un instant, quelque part dans la conversation, le nom de Voldemort fusa. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un osait prononcer ce nom honnis mais c'était bien la première fois depuis que le Tabou avait été instauré.

Isabella n'avait pas été prévenue, ni elle ni aucune autre des personnes attablées ce soir-là. Pourtant, la jeune femme sentit très distinctement les barrières entourant l'habitat s'affaiblir puis se briser totalement.

« GINNY FAIS NOUS TRANSPLANER MAINTENANT ! »

Dans la panique, Isabella ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus et encore moins dévoiler son identité. Elle espérait simplement que l'image mentale qu'elle avait essayé d'envoyer Ginny avait fait son effet et qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les quatre à l'endroit prévu en cas de problème entre Severus et la jeune femme.

Pour le lieu, tout s'avéra bon puisque Isabella reconnut tout suite la maison de prairie moldue, bien plus petite que la maison sorcière de laquelle ils provenaient. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait manquer.

Isabella commença à compter.

Un, Ginny était là.

Deux, Blaise aussi était-là.

Trois, elle-même était également là.

Quatre…

Quatre ?

Où était Drago ?

Blaise et Ginny commençaient à paniquer, Isabella le sentait bien. Il était largement temps de faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne dégénère, mais quoi ? Pour eux, elle n'était qu'une moldue avec un tempérament assez chaud !

La première chose à faire était déjà de se mettre à l'abri alors Isabella invita, ou ordonna plutôt, à ses deux compagnons d'infortune d'entrer dans la maison.

La deuxième chose à faire était de rajouter des protections à la maison, maintenant qu'ils vivaient dedans et la jeune femme s'en occupa seule. Dans l'état où étaient Ginny et Blaise, ils ne se rendraient sûrement pas compte que la protection de leur nouvelle demeure n'était pas totalement finie.

La troisième chose à faire était de prévenir Severus au plus vite mais Isabella se rendit rapidement compte que c'était inutile. Si les Mangemorts avaient trouvé le fils Malefoy, alors Severus serait rapidement mis au fait et prendre un risque en essayant de le prévenir devenait complètement inutile.

Normalement, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire mais Isabella sentait que ses deux colocataires ne seraient pas d'accord et, au final, qu'elle-même n'était pas d'accord non plus. Drago ne pouvait décemment pas rester là-bas mais il était bien impossible d'aller le récupérer en plus d'être l'une des opérations les plus risquées que la jeune femme n'ait jamais tenté dans sa vie.

« Il faut qu'on y retourne. »

Ça y était, Blaise commençait à paniquer et Isabella savait que seule une discussion stérile les attendait.

« Il en est hors de question, répondit Isabella, à moins que tu ne veuilles te faire tuer. »

Blaise et Ginny la regardèrent comme s'ils ne la connaissaient pas, comme si elle n'était que l'une de ces personnes qui ne ressentent rien et qui ne peuvent pas comprendre ce genre de chose. Au final, ce n'était peut-être pas si éloigné de la réalité.

« Il faut faire quelque chose…

Et quoi ? Tu veux y retourner alors que tu ne sais même pas où nous étions exactement et alors que tu ne pourras peut-être pas nous retrouver ? »

Blaise ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu mais il n'en avait plus réellement le choix. Isabella enchaînait les arguments.

« Si tu y vas, continua-t-elle, tu vas simplement aller dans la gueule du loup. Seul, avec un coup de bol énorme, Drago pourra peut-être s'en sortir. Ça ne sert à rien de risquer une vie de plus. »


	13. Chapter 13

Deux jours passèrent dans un silence presque mortuaire, bien qu'aucun des habitants de cette petite maison abandonnée ne soit sûr que Drago ait perdu la vie. Ginny avait beau ne pas le porter dans son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas non plus se réjouir de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Voldemort n'était pas des plus généreux avec ses prisonniers, encore moins si ces derniers étaient des traîtres.

Blaise, lui, se sentait extrêmement seul. Isabella lui semblait trop différente, trop froide même, tandis que Ginny, s'il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec elle, il était encore compliqué de dire qu'ils étaient amis. Depuis le départ de Pansy et la disparition de Drago, Blaise se sentait irrémédiablement seul.

Ginny aussi, se sentait seule. Elle qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de vivre dans une maison qui ne connaissait pas le silence peinait à supporter un habitat aussi froid psychologiquement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps jusqu'au moment où elle était arrivée dans cette colocation étrange et qu'elle avait appris l'identité de ceux avec qui elle allait vivre.

Finalement, même Isabella se sentait mal par rapport à cette nouvelle situation. Elle qui avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie seule et enfermée ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle ressentait la solitude mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un certain pincement au cœur, signe qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle mit assez longtemps avant de se rendre compte que c'était peut-être Drago qui lui manquait. A force de parler tous les jours avec lui, quelque chose s'était créé et c'était cette même chose qui, du fond de son âme, lui criait de faire quelque chose.

Severus vint à leur rencontre et fut assailli de questions sur ce qu'était arrivé à Drago et comment il allait, si toutefois il était encore en vie. L'homme leur indiqua que quelqu'un avait attrapé Drago et l'avait empêché de se tenir à Ginny pour le transplanage d'escorte et que, depuis, il partageait son temps entre séances de torture avec ses propres parents en spectateurs forcés et les cachots froids et humides du manoir de son enfance.

Lorsqu'elle vit dans les pensées de Severus tout ce que Drago subissait, Isabella en vint à bénir l'ignorance à laquelle avaient droit ses deux compagnons. Parfois, elle-même préférait ne pas être capable de découvrir autant de choses en se plongeant dans les pensées et souvenirs des autres. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas spécialement triste de ce qu'elle venait de voir cela lui avait donné un élan nouveau dont elle ne connaissait pas la consistance mais qu'elle décida tout de même de suivre : elle irait le sauver et, pour cela, elle devrait attendre la nuit.

Alors qu'Isabella venait de rejoindre sa chambre après avoir souhaité à Blaise et Ginny de passer une bonne nuit, elle put enfin redevenir elle-même, redevenir Alexis. Ses cheveux devinrent subitement plus longs et changèrent de couleur au profit d'un blond presque platine. Ses yeux aussi changèrent pour redevenir quelques deux petits diamants. Il était étrange de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas revêtu cette apparence depuis cette fois où elle s'était présentée en tant qu'Emera, après que les trois Serpentard avaient réussi à trouver sa cachette.

Dès qu'elle fût prête, enfin elle-même, Alexis transplana. Personne ne pouvait transplaner depuis ou à l'intérieur de leur habitation, ni du Manoir Malefoy d'ailleurs mais la jeune femme se plaisait à transgresser les règles fondamentales de la Magie avec un M majuscule. Cachée sous son capuchon, elle s'amusa à trier sur le volet les informations qu'elle arrivait à glaner dans les souvenirs des Mangemorts afin de se faire passer pour une alliée et elle arriva bien vite dans la fameuse salle où Voldemort aimait rester, tel un Roi sur son trône de fer forgé.

« Miss Nightingale, quel plaisir. »

Même si le fait qu'il la reconnaisse rapidement ne l'étonnait pas, Alexis fût tout de même un peu ennuyée et, surtout, un peu blessée par cette voix bien plus horrible que la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé. Il fallait croire que la magie noire faisait bien d'irrémédiables dégâts.

« Ta voix m'écorche, Tom. »

Alexis n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'énerver un peu, ce qui était somme toute assez stupide.

« Es-tu venu pour chercher ceci ? »

Voldemort désigna comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet un Drago visiblement traumatisé qui restait à terre, sûrement incapable de se relever psychologiquement et physiquement.

En réalité, Alexis aurait pu répondre en ne disant que la vérité, en disant que, oui, en effet, elle était venue chercher cet adolescent blond sur lequel le plus grand mage noir du siècle était en train de s'amuser mais il avait fallu qu'elle complique tout.

« Lui ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de lui ? »

En cherchant un peu, Alexis se rendit rapidement compte que si Drago prenait un sortilège Doloris de plus, il pourrait ne pas sortir indemne de cette séance de torture alors, lorsque Voldemort lui répondit que, puisqu'elle se fichait d'un tel garçon, il pouvait bien continuer et qu'elle s'empressa de lancer discrètement un sort pour le sauver, elle sût qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Voldemort aussi sût qu'elle mentait. Il n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que si Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient souhaité à maintes reprises faire la même chose, ils ne l'auraient jamais fait, trop peureux qu'ils étaient. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans cette pièce capable de combattre son autorité et il s'agissait bien évidemment de cette jeune femme blonde.

« Intéressant. »

Maintenant qu'il connaissait son point faible, il était prêt à s'amuser avec et il ordonna à tous ses Mangemorts d'attaquer le jeune garçon ainsi que cette intruse.

Alexis résistait, ne se faisait pas toucher, empêchait Drago de se faire toucher et arrivait même parfois à renvoyer quelques sorts, au début du moins. Elle tentait de se rapprochait le plus rapidement possible du jeune homme afin qu'il puisse s'enfuir presque aussi vite mais cela devenait compliqué. Plus Alexis se battait, plus son corps en subissait les conséquences et plus les coupures devenaient visibles.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsque Alexis et Drago réussirent enfin à sortir du Manoir Malefoy, ce fût pour atterrir dans la chambre de la jeune femme, tous les deux plein de sang, et devant un Severus Rogue à la mine atterrée. Il soupira grandement avant de commencer à soigner les deux adolescents. Le cas de Drago n'était pas quelque chose de soignable avec de la magie mais avec du temps et, peut-être, des visites chez un psychomage alors, après avoir refermé les quelques plaies et avoir résorbé quelques hématomes, il l'envoya aller prévenir les autres de sa présence ainsi que de se reposer. Enfin, il put s'atteler à la tâche ardue que constituaient les multiples blessures de la jeune femme devant lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la soignait, ni la première fois qu'elle se blessait autant en utilisant ses pouvoirs mais c'était bien la première fois que toutes ses blessures étaient aussi graves. Les coupures étaient présentes sur tout le corps sans aucune exception et venaient s'ajouter à quelques traces de sorts extrêmement bien placés. D'ordinaire, ces mêmes coupures étaient assez superficielles et disparaissaient après un ou deux jours, une semaine grand maximum pour les pires cas mais, cette fois-ci, c'était entièrement différent. Les blessures d'Alexis étaient de vraies ouvertures sur l'intérieur de son corps et c'était assez effrayant à voir.

Severus songea à toutes les potions de régénération sanguine qu'il allait devoir faire afin de remplir son stock qu'il allait invariablement devoir vider. Ajoutez à cela des soins réguliers et vous obtiendrez du temps supplémentaire que le directeur de Poudlard devra enlever sur ses nuits de sommeil déjà trop courtes.

Blaise vit Drago sortir de la chambre d'Isabella et il se sentit tout d'abord un peu jaloux. Son meilleur ami aurait tout de même pu lui indiquer qu'il était en vie au lieu d'aller tout d'abord voir cette moldue. Drago, lui, ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Blaise lui parlait d'Isabella et, après tout, il n'y fit pas réellement attention, trop perdu qu'il était entre les chocs répétés et sa libération soudaine.

Le lendemain, Alexis sentit, au réveil, une énorme douleur suinter de tous les pores possibles et inimaginables de sa peau. Son corps entier était une douleur constante et sa seule envie était de rester couchée jusqu'à être totalement guérie mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait déjà pris beaucoup trop de risques en allant chercher Drago, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se compromette maintenant. Cependant, garder un tel déguisement magique lui prenait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait et dont elle avait besoin pour aller mieux alors il fallut faire un choix.

Isabella était plus petite ? Alexis courberait le dos pour perdre quelques centimètres.

Isabella avait bien plus de formes ? Alexis utiliserait des vêtements, paires de chaussettes ou autre, pour changer son corps.

Seuls les cheveux et les yeux posaient problèmes puisqu'Alexis refusait de se couper les cheveux et que, pour les couleurs, elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien y faire. Au pire des cas, si la jeune femme commençait à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pourrait toujours prétexter un rhume et repartir dans sa chambre.

Ainsi démarra la journée d'Isabella.

Au cours de la matinée, tout se passa bien mais les choses finirent par se gâter lorsque le midi, elle sentit que, justement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Si elle restait là, ses cheveux et ses redeviendraient ce qu'ils étaient à l'ordinaire et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Comme prévu, elle prétexta une petite maladie et s'empressa de fuir la table pourtant encore pleine de victuailles.

Blaise et Ginny ne firent pas attention. Ils ne portaient pas Isabella dans leurs cœurs alors le fait qu'elle couve un petit rhume ne les intéressait pas du tout. Seul Drago la regarda partir et seul lui se rendit compte d'un petit détail troublant. Ses cheveux étaient en train de redevenir blonds et de repousser allègrement et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Dès que le repas fût fini, Drago s'empressa de quitter la table et d'aller frapper à la porte d'Isabella mais personne ne répondit.

La curiosité était un vilain défaut, pourtant, mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention et entra tout de même et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit presque vomir.

Allongée au travers de son lit, comme si elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber une fois assez proche de sa délivrance, la jeune femme était couverte de cicatrices ouvertes et d'hématomes béants. Les cheveux longs, le visage fin, les pommettes saillantes et des yeux qu'il n'était possible de voir nulle part ailleurs… Drago reconnut tout de suite la personne qui était devant lui, si faible que cela lui paraissait étrange.

Cette jeune femme était la même personne qui les avait accueillis, Blaise, Pansy et lui dans la Salle sur Demande.

Cette jeune femme était la même personne qui était venu le sauver alors qu'il était piégé dans sa propre maison familiale.

Cependant, un problème persistait car ces deux femmes possédaient deux identités différentes et Drago n'était pas encore sûr que le nom d'Isabella soit une troisième identité inventée de toute pièce ou que cette femme avait simplement volé la place de cette moldue.

Il fallait réfléchir de manière logique.

Dans la Salle-sur-Demande, la jeune femme s'était présentée sous le prénom d'Eméra, un prénom typiquement féminin digne des hautes sphères de la société sorcière.

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, Voldemort avait appelé cette jeune femme « Alexis », un prénom sûrement moldu qui sonnait bien plus masculin.

Et maintenant, voilà que cette personne prenait l'apparence d'une certaine Isabella et se faisait passer pour une moldue depuis une durée indéterminée. Pourquoi ?

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à jongler entre autant d'identités différentes alors, pour savoir, il préféra attendre au chevet de cette jeune femme qui lui semblait à la fois si proche et si lointaine, telle une amie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il vit, sur la table de chevet, une note gribouillée avec l'écriture qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son parrain, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lire et il s'empressa de donner à cette fausse Isabella les soins dont elle avait besoin.

S'il y avait, derrière cette inconnue, un peu de la personne avec qui il avait tant apprécié parler, alors il ferait beaucoup de choses pour la sauver.


	15. Chapter 15

Lorsqu'Alexis se réveilla, elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi elle se sentit aussi bien par rapport au moment où elle s'était évanouie de douleur. Puis, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre puisque Severus ne serait jamais venue la voir dans cet état, cela aurait été une perte de temps pour un homme qui n'en avait déjà pas assez. Enfin, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi un mauvais présentiment se faisait autant ressentir en elle.

Elle découvrit la réponse à ses questions bien assez tôt, sous la forme d'un Drago Malefoy qui semblait réellement être en train de s'ennuyer, assis sur la chaise de bureau qu'il avait déplacée pour l'occasion près du lit.

La jeune femme paniqua une seconde. Si Drago était là, alors il avait vu son apparence ? Était-ce déjà trop tard pour lui effacer la mémoire ? Non, mais Alexis se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour trier avec tant d'attention les souvenirs du jeune homme devant elle alors, pour commencer, elle décida de se renseigner sur ce que lui avait compris.

Il lui répondit rapidement et en profita pour poser ses questions. Alexis laissa échapper la première idée qui lui passa par la tête pour arranger cette situation.

« Un serment inviolable. Nous allons faire un serment inviolable et Severus sera notre enchaîneur, quand il reviendra. »

Drago ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise avec l'idée de faire une telle chose mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il avait besoin de savoir qui était cette jeune femme qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée dans la Salle-sur-Demande, qui était cette jeune qui les avait accueillis lorsqu'ils avaient changé d'habitat et avec qui lui-même avait passé des heures voire même des jours à discuter, qui était cette femme qui était venue le sauver et qui semblait présentement être beaucoup trop proche de la mort.

Ensemble et dans un silence des plus glacial, ils attendirent l'arrivée de Severus qui pensait n'être là que pour apporter quelques potions, lancer quelques sorts de soin et repartir.

« Un serment inviolable ?! Mais, cria-t-il presque d'indignation lorsque Alexis et Drago lui indiquèrent ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité, Alexis ! »

La dénommée Alexis n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'adonner à une joute verbale, ce soir-là, et encore moins devant Drago alors elle laissa à Severus libre-accès à ses pensées et souvenirs. L'homme resta quelques minutes sans rien dire avant de hocher la tête en soupirant.

« Bien, demanda finalement Severus de manière lasse, quelles sont vos conditions ?

Je veux tout savoir sur Isabella, commença par répondre Drago, sur cette Anita et cette Alexis.

Je veux qu'il ne parle de ce qu'il va apprendre à mon propos à personne, continua Alexis, sous aucun prétexte, sauf si je lui en ai donné l'autorisation auparavant. »

Une fois de plus, Severus soupira, ennuyé de la tournure que prenaient les événements et de la façon dont les efforts faits au cours des dix-sept dernières années n'avaient servi à rien. Tandis que Drago et Alexis se tenaient chacun la main, Severus sortit sa baguette et commença le serment.

« T'engages-tu, Alexis Nightingale, à éclairer Drago sur ce qui fait ton identité, celle d'Isabelle et celle d'Anita ? »

Alexis était partagée entre le fait que ce qui était en train de se passer était sûrement une mauvaise chose et le fait qu'elle n'avait peut-être jamais pu être aussi heureuse. C'est donc partagée qu'elle répondit.

« Je m'y engage.

T'engages-tu, Drago Malefoy, à garder secrètes les informations qui te seront révélées sur Alexis, sauf si cette dernière te donne l'autorisation de les divulguer ? »

Drago se sentait sûr de lui et sur le point d'enfin découvrir tout ce qu'il se passait, peut-être un peu déçu de ne pouvoir partager cette découverte avec personne.

« Je m'y engage. »

Tandis que les mains jointes des deux adolescents étaient liées par deux chaînes de feu rougeâtres, Severus finalisa l'enchaînement avant de se rendre compte de la manière dont le regardait Alexis. Instinctivement, il sut qu'elle lui demandait jusqu'où elle avait le droit de parler et elle sut qu'il l'avait protégée en tournant les clauses du serment inviolable en sa faveur. Elle pouvait parler de ce qu'elle voulait, aller aussi loin qu'elle le souhaitait puisque, quoi qu'elle puisse dire, Drago n'aurait jamais le droit de s'en servir et d'en parler.

Avant de disparaître pour retourner à Poudlard, Alexis crût discerner chez son mentor un faible sourire, le premier depuis des lustres. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se retourna vers Drago qui attendait impatiemment et, alors qu'elle souriait presque tôt pour être crédible, elle commença à parler.

« Je suis Alexis, commença-t-elle, comme tu le sais déjà.

Où est Isabella ? »

Bien sûr, il était évident que ce serait la première question à laquelle Drago penserait.

« Je suis Isabella, répondit Alexis avant de continuer. Laisse-moi simplement t'expliquer sans me couper, s'il te plait. »

Drago hocha sagement la tête.

« Vous m'avez découverte dans la Salle-sur-Demande, où je vis depuis que je suis petite. Vous n'étiez pas censée me trouver mais vous m'avez prise au dépourvu alors j'ai préféré vous mentir et me présenter sous le prénom d'Emera, un prénom que j'avais pris dans ton arbre généalogique. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Alexis parlait, Drago notait dans un coin de sa tête toutes les questions qu'il avait à poser.

« C'est moi qui ai parlé à Severus de vous trois et grâce à vous, j'ai pu sortir moi aussi. Officiellement, je devais vous surveiller afin que nous soyons sûrs que vous ne repartiez pas sur un coup de tête. Je me suis présentée en tant que moldue sous le prénom d'Isabella, un prénom assez répandu chez les moldues anglaises. »

Drago se demanda si elle faisait exprès de ne pas parler du sujet des baguettes magiques puisque, même au Manoir Malefoy, le jeune homme était sûr de l'avoir vue se défendre mains nues.


	16. Chapter 16

Plusieurs questions brûlaient les lèvres de Drago mais une seule se démarqua pour en sortir.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

Voilà, on y était, pensa Alexis. Le moment où elle allait enfin pouvoir devenir totalement elle-même et sûrement s'en vouloir pour cela était venu.

« Je suis Alexis Nightingale, l'une des dernières descendantes des Suprêmes, une vieille branche de sorciers et de magie. »

Les Suprêmes, Drago en avait déjà vaguement entendu parler quelque part, lui semblait-il, et pas plus tard que la dernière fois où il avait eu le droit de « profiter » du manoir dans lequel il avait passé toute son enfance. Il lui sembla même un instant se souvenir que c'était Bellatrix qui en avait parlé avec sa sœur Narcissa. Cette dernière lui avait répondu d'un ton catégorique que son propre fils ne connaissait que très peu qu'il « ne savait rien sur de telles choses ».

« Que sont les Suprêmes ? »

La question de Drago était légitime et Alexis savait qu'elle serait posée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu ennuyant. Elle avait naïvement espéré tout en sachant que c'était utopique qu'elle n'aurait pas à expliciter de vive voix ce qu'étaient les Suprêmes et ce qu'elle était elle-même. Avoir à le dire soi-même rendait la chose plus réelle. Ce qu'elle dirait, elle le dirait parce qu'elle le voulait et, si elle venait à en dire trop, elle ne pourrait jamais pointer du doigt quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre tout serait de son fait. Malgré tout ce que ses mentors lui avaient toujours dit, Alexis avait envie de briser les plus grandes règles de son existence entière, les plus grandes chaînes de sa vie. Severus l'avait protégée en choisissant ses mots avec précaution lors du Serment Inviolable, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Alexis pouvait être honnête avec quelqu'un d'autre que Severus ou Dumbledore et, pour une fois dans sa vie, peut-être pourrait-elle garder un ami.

« Les Suprêmes sont au départ une branche de la magie. Nous la pratiquons sans baguette car nous avons toujours fait comme ça et que, contrairement à vous, le fait d'avoir une baguette nous bloque et nous épuise. »

Drago écoutait attentivement et prenait avec précaution les réponses qui lui était donnée. Au moins savait-il à présent pourquoi la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de baguette magique entre les mains.

« Au final, nous faisons presque un avec la magie. Nous sommes aussi très bon en Occlumancie et en Légilimancie, presque trop bons même. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu vous surveiller. »

Un instant, le jeune homme frissonna à l'idée qu'une personne aussi puissante se trouve aussi proche de lui et puisse quasiment faire tout de lui.

« A quel point, demanda Drago en avalant difficilement sa salive, es-tu bonne en Occlumancie et en Légilimancie ?

J'ai toujours pu pénétrer l'esprit de Severus mais jamais l'inverse, sauf quand je décidais de le laisser faire. »

Severus Rogue était un occlumans et un légilimans hors pair alors savoir qu'il n'avait jamais pu réussir à être meilleur qu'Alexis avait de quoi faire peur.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, continua Alexis, mais c'est comme ça. As-tu d'autres questions ? »

Des questions ? Drago en avait une tripotée mais peinait à savoir par laquelle commencer alors il décida de toutes les poser en même temps.

« Pourquoi vivais-tu dans la Salle-sur-Demande ? Pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui te connait aussi bien ? Pourquoi es-tu si proche de Severus ? Pourquoi t'es-tu laissée être blessée par Pansy ? »

Alexis eut un petit rire discret face à toutes les questions que Drago était en train de lui poser avant d'inspirer longuement et de répondre.

« Il fallait que je vive quelque part et Poudlard était le seul endroit où je pouvais vivre sans prendre le risque que je pose problème en utilisant ma magie sans le vouloir. J'y vivais depuis mes sept ans.

Et quel âge as-tu, maintenant ? »

Lorsque Alexis répondit qu'elle avait à présent dix-sept ans, Drago fût soufflé par deux choses. Tout d'abord, la jeune femme avait le même âge que lui alors que lui-même l'avait crûe plus vieille de deux ou trois ans et, surtout, elle avait vécu seule et enfermée pendant dix ans dans une salle tout en sachant que, de l'autre côté de la porte, un nombre énorme d'adolescents normaux étaient libres, bien plus libres qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. A quel point Alexis avait-elle une force mentale à toute épreuve ?

« Tu-Sais-Qui me connait aussi bien parce qu'il voudrait que je rejoigne ses rangs. Il paraît que m'avoir dans l'équipe augment les chances de gagner la partie. »

Alexis rit à sa propre blague, comme si ce dont elle parlait n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ou de grave, comme si elle ne riait pas sur le fait que les deux camps d'une guerre voulaient d'elle dans leurs rangs, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience que, pour chacun de ces deux camps, elle pouvait être considéré comme une condition pour la victoire.

« Je suis proche de Severus parce qu'il est l'une des seules personnes à qui je pouvais parler. Et pour finir, j'ai laissé Pansy me toucher parce que je n'avais pas le choix, en tant que la moldue que j'étais à vos yeux. J'ai tout de même fait en sorte d'amortir la chute et de me soigner un peu parce que je n'avais pas non plus envie de mourir. »

Jusqu'au bout, Alexis s'était évertuée à jouer son rôle mais, dans ce cas-là, une question importante subsistait dans la tête de Drago, une question importante à laquelle la jeune femme aurait bien du mal à répondre…


	17. Chapter 17

« S'il fallait jouer ton rôle, pourquoi être venue me sauver au Manoir ? Tu as pris beaucoup de risques, non ? »

Alexis ne répondit pas tout de suite, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre ou qu'elle voulait faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire et comment, surtout, elle allait le dire mais parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même la réponse.

Pourquoi était-elle allée chercher Drago ? Ce n'était pas parce que Blaise et même Ginny dans une moindre mesure étaient inquiets. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'on le lui avait demandé puisque, au contraire, Severus était plutôt déçu d'un tel comportement. Pourquoi donc était-elle allée chercher Drago jusqu'aux pieds de Voldemort ?

Puis, soudain, Alexis décida qu'il était temps de s'écouter elle-même et commença à comprendre. Elle était allée le chercher parce qu'elle avait apprécié toutes ses heures passées à parler et à échanger sur tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables. Elle était allée le chercher parce qu'elle avait apprécié le contraste entre les multiples facettes de la personnalité de Drago, entre le côté aristocrate que lui avaient très tôt inculqué ses parents et le côté adolescent comme les autres, un peu perdu. Elle était allée le chercher parce qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à supporter qu'il soit là-bas, aux mains du plus grand mage noir du siècle. Était-cela, l'amitié et l'amour dont la jeune femme avait déjà entendu parler mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ?

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement. »

Drago fût tout de même déçu par la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre mais savait qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus alors, à la place, il continua à discuter avec Alexis, comme il l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'elle portait l'identité et l'apparence d'Isabella. Tous les deux, ensemble, parlèrent de tout et de rien et, cette fois, la jeune femme put enfin arrêter de mentir sur des anecdotes de jeunesse elle pouvait enfin parler de la vérité, de choses qui lui étaient arrivées, de peur, d'envies qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Le jeune homme l'écoutait, buvait presque ses paroles et, dans un élan d'un petit quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, il la prit dans ses bras.

L'un et l'autre se trouvaient un peu maladroits mais ils oublièrent ce fait afin de profiter au mieux de ce qu'il se passait. Drago aimait prendre Alexis dans ses bras et Alexis aimait être dans les bras de Drago.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Drago et Alexis réitérèrent ces marques de douceur et continuèrent à se parler autant qu'avant en se retrouvant à chaque fois dans la chambre de la jeune femme afin que celle-ci puisse être elle-même. Le plus souvent, ils parvenaient à oublier que c'était une illusion et qu'Alexis avait lancé des sortilèges pour empêcher Blaise et Ginny d'entrer à l'improviste ou encore d'espionner leurs conversations.

Blaise et Ginny, eux, continuaient à se parler également de plus en plus, ainsi qu'à s'entraîner ensemble et, parfois, il était même arrivé à Blaise de se confier sur le fait qu'entre Pansy qui se trouvait en Italie et Drago qui passait tout son temps avec Isabella, il se sentait un peu délaissé. La lettre qu'il reçut de la part de sa mère et de Pansy ne lui remonta même pas le moral.

Ginny se retrouva à essayer de lui remonter le moral sans savoir pourquoi et, étrangement, cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. « Le thé est le remède à tous les maux » lui avait une fois dit sa mère et il fallait croire que cette dernière n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque, après maintes et maintes discussions autour de bonnes tasses de thé fumant, Blaise souriait un peu plus et semblait même près à se moquer du fait que le grand Drago Malefoy se soit entiché d'une moldue car, pour lui, il n'y avait d'autre réponse à toutes ces heures qu'ils passaient ensemble que l'amour pur et dur, même s'il n'était pas réellement sûr de ce que cela voulait dire.

Ginny avait refusé d'en parler à Blaise mais elle avait quelques suspicions sur Isabella qui semblait bien trop sorcière pour être une moldue. La jeune femme n'était pas encore totalement sûre d'elle mais elle était prête à mener l'enquête afin de découvrir ce qu'il en était réellement mais, malheureusement, Isabella et Drago mettaient toujours un puissant Assurdiato autour de la chambre pour éviter que quelqu'un qui laisse traîner ses oreilles, comme Ginny par exemple, puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.

Pendant une longue période, rien ne se passa. Drago et Alexis eurent leur premier baiser, comme si cela était une suite logique à leur relation et sans que cela ne se reproduise par la suite. Ginny et Blaise commençaient à ressentir quelque chose l'un pour l'autre mais ces sentiments étaient encore trop nouveaux, trop naissants pour que les deux principaux concernés ne s'en rendent compte. Voldemort continuait à se préparer pour la bataille finale. L'Ordre du Phénix continuait à essayer de l'en empêcher. Enfin, le Trio d'Or continuait à faire ce qu'ils faisaient, ce que personne d'autre qu'eux ne savait, personne d'autre à part Alexis, évidemment. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu résister à la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du sorcier le plus connu de la génération, de celui qui avait défait le grand Grindelwald et qui était censé défaire également Voldemort. La jeune femme n'avait pas raté l'information sur les Horcruxes. Si Harry, Hermione et Ron ne parvenaient pas à réussir leur mission, alors elle prendrait la suite tout en se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas envoyée directement, ce qui aurait été tout de même beaucoup plus rapide. De toute façon, Alexis avait arrêté depuis longtemps de questionner les choix du sorcier à la longue barbe, surtout lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il avait demandé à Severus de s'occuper d'elle, lui demandant ainsi un effort supplémentaire : celui de cacher son existence et sa présence dans les murs de Poudlard à Voldemort.

Au final, tout changea lorsque, le premier jour de mai, Severus transplana en plein milieu du salon.


	18. Chapter 18

Alexis n'eut aucunement besoin de Légilimancie pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Elle partit vers sa chambre pour abandonner enfin l'identité d'Isabella et transplana à Poudlard où le combat avait déjà commencé.

Dans le salon, Severus se dépêcha de mettre au courant de la situation les trois adolescents restants avant de demander au seul majeur du groupe, Blaise, s'il souhaitait également se joindre à la bataille et, à la surprise générale, il refusa. Severus partit sans en demander plus et, avant que Ginny et Drago ne l'incendie en lui posant des questions, Blaise s'empressa de prendre la parole.

« Calmez-vous ! Je vais aller me battre !

Mais… »

Ginny était perdue. Elle qui brûlait d'aller se battre avait été extrêmement déçue de voir que Blaise, de qui elle était devenue de plus en plus proche, avait préféré rester bien au chaud pendant que d'autres iraient se battre pour lui.

« Vous deux, reprit Blaise en désignant Ginny et Drago, je sais que vous voulez vous battre et que vous irez quoi qu'il arrive. Je préfère autant vous savoir avec moi. »

En voyant le regard meurtrier de Drago, Blaise s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Si vous aviez été majeurs, nous y serions allés ensemble, non ? »

Dans un bien maigre sourire, les trois adolescents quittèrent la relative sécurité de la maison, la laissèrent vidée de tous ses habitants et transplanèrent. C'est avec surprise qu'ils réussirent à apparaître dans Poudlard, signe que les barrières magiques étaient tombées.

Malheureusement, il fallait croire que Molly Weasley avait un flair hors du commun lorsqu'il s'agissait de savoir lorsque l'un de ses enfants était à proximité et/ou faisait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé faire. Sa fille sentait l'orage arriver et savait que ce dernier ferait des dégâts. Non seulement Ginny était venue pour se battre et se trouvait présentement à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement du champ de bataille malgré le fait qu'elle soit mineure mais, de plus, elle était arrivée en compagnie de deux Serpentard et il ne faisait aucun doute pour la matriarche Weasley que tout était de leur faute.

Poussé par un instinct de survie et par l'envie et le besoin de retrouver Alexis, Drago réussit à fuir rapidement la scène, ce qui ne fût pas le cas de Blaise qui, lui, se retrouva malheureusement piégé dans la tempête.

Ginny répondait à sa mère avec aplomb et avec un culot qu'elle n'avait pu obtenir que grâce à ses frères. Cela ne plaisait pas à Mrs Weasley mais la jeune femme semblait s'en ficher totalement et cela ne rendit Blaise que bien plus admiratif. Dans son milieu, on écoutait les parents même s'ils avaient tort et c'était comme ça. Le débat et la critique n'étaient pas encouragés, bien au contraire. Et encore, Blaise savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance et que, contrairement à ses amis aristocrates, sa mère le laissait faire beaucoup de choses.

De son côté, Drago était parvenu à trouver Alexis et s'était engagé dans le combat à ses côtés et, même si cette dernière lui avait crié dessus pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là, le jeune homme n'avait pas fléchi. Il voulait se battre, encore plus si c'était avec elle et il était plus que capable de se défendre sur un champ de bataille. Alexis pensa, à juste titre, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu un champ de bataille. Heureusement, Drago savait effectivement se servir de sa baguette et il n'était pas un poids mort que la jeune femme devait surveiller et protéger à tout moment : elle pouvait se battre librement et envoyer quelques Mangemorts supplémentaires au tapis.

Pendant que Ginny se battait contre sa mère, que Drago et Alexis se battaient contre les Mangemorts, Blaise, lui, était bloqué. Il n'osait pas bouger d'un seul iota de peur que la colère de Molly Weasley ne soit redirigée vers lui. Heureusement, l'arrivée du Trio d'Or coupa court à la discussion entre la mère et la fille.

Harry regarda Blaise avec un mécontentement, une colère et un dégoût palpables tandis que Ron, lui, regardait sa sœur comme s'il essayait, par le regard, de lui faire changer d'avis sur ses fréquentations. Seule Hermione se contentait de regarder Blaise et Ginny avec un air interrogatif : elle ne jugeait pas, souhaitait simplement comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser ces deux adolescents autrefois rivaux à se retrouver ainsi.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. »

Ginny s'était empressée d'essayer d'expliquer un minimum la situation, ou au moins d'empêcher tout malentendu mais elle vit bien au visage fermé de Harry que ses efforts étaient vains.

Au lieu de continuer dans une conversation qui ne saurait être que stérile, et qui n'était surtout pas la bienvenue au beau milieu d'une bataille, Ginny prit la main de Blaise et, profitant de la diversion qu'avait crée le retour de Harry, Ron et Hermione, s'enfuit sous le nez de sa mère.

Elle ne lâcha la main du jeune homme que lorsqu'ils furent en sécurité, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

« Ils croient que nous sommes ensemble. »

Le ton piteux de Ginny fit presque rire Blaise. Le contraste avec la jeune femme qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, se battait ardemment pour gagner le droit de participer aux combats était flagrant.

« Ils ne te font pas confiance, répondit Blaise, on dirait. »

Ginny ne pouvait pas dire que Blaise avait tort puisque aucune des personnes présentes n'avait eu l'air de penser qu'elle était capable de choisir de bonnes fréquentation seule, aucune des personnes présentes n'avait eu l'air de lui faire confiance. Que sa propre mère, véritable mère poule protectrice, refuse que sa fille unique et mineure participe au combat final de la plus grande guerre du siècle était compréhensible. La jeune femme était surtout déçue de la réaction de Harry pour qui, contrairement à Ron, elle avait encore quelques espoirs sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas un idiot fini. Ginny avait accepté qu'il parte pour une durée inconnue, pour une raison qu'il refusait de lui dire et dans des lieux inconnus parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance mais lui avait sauté aux conclusions dès lors qu'il l'avait vue avec Blaise et il n'avait pas un seul instant semblait hésité sur ce qu'il devait penser.


	19. Chapter 19

Pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas capable de faire confiance à la femme qui avait accepté de rompre sur sa demande en attendant qu'il sauve le monde ?

« Aller Weasley, reprit Blaise devant l'air dépité de Ginny, viens et oublie cet idiot. Tu vaux mieux qu'un blanc-bec de Gryffondor qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. »

Ginny répondit qu'elle aussi avait été à Gryffondor mais sa voix manquait trop d'agressivité pour que Blaise y croit réellement.

Doucement, Blaise la prit dans ses bras, hésitant, peu sûr de savoir s'il en avait le droit ou si Ginny allait lui envoyer au visage l'un de ses fameux et destructeurs sortilèges de Chauve-furie. La jeune femme n'émit toutefois aucune protestation, si ce n'est, à un moment, l'envie d'aller se battre.

Les combats n'avaient pas cessé et, ensemble, Blaise et Ginny entrèrent dans la mêlée.

Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que leurs styles de combat étaient très complémentaires. Ginny, véritable feu brûlant, était plutôt offensive et oubliait parfois de protéger ses arrières. Blaise, lui, était très porté sur les magies de protection, de renforcement et de soin mais manquait d'agressivité et attaquait peu, ce qui lui portait préjudice en combat singulier.

Ensemble, donc, Ginny et Blaise formaient une sacrée équipe qui envoya au tapis plusieurs Mangemorts qui avaient fait l'erreur de voir en eux une cible facile. Elle attaquait de manière intelligente et sans jamais se relâcher tandis qu'il protégeait leurs arrières et renforçait ses sorts à elle, les rendant encore plus puissants, destructeurs et percutants.

Drago et Alexis aussi, se battaient bien et beaucoup mais ils commençaient à fatiguer. La pause instaurée par Voldemort fût la bienvenue. Tous les deux retournèrent vers Poudlard et sa Grande Salle pour pouvoir se reposer un peu mais aussi peut-être aider à soigner ou évacuer les blessés. Alexis était sûre et certaine d'une chose : il ne fallait pas que Drago participe à la suite de la bataille car, non seulement il semblait bien trop fatigué pour continuer mais, de plus, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'ils se battaient côte à côte.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Ginny et Blaise qui, eux aussi, s'avançaient vers la Grande Salle sans toutefois avoir l'intention d'y entrer. Drago parla un peu avec eux et Alexis se rendit compte que lui non plus ne devait pas avoir très envie d'entrer. Après tout, si elle n'était qu'une inconnue un peu singulière venant se battre pour ce qu'ils appelaient le « bon côté », lui était un fils de Mangemort, un Serpentard responsable de la mort de l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps : Albus Dumbledore. Le regard des autres est parfois trop difficile à porter, surtout lorsque l'on a que dix-sept ans.

Les combats ne reprirent pas avant un certain moment et tous en profitèrent pour se reposer ou pour soigner les blessés, pour déplacer ceux qui ne pouvaient plus le faire eux-mêmes. Alexis comprenait enfin la teneur de son rôle difficile, les choses qu'on lui avait toujours racontées sur ce genre de bataille. Un seul détail se différenciait pourtant de la théorie dont on lui avait toujours parlé de la pratique qui se déroulait ce jour-là : les sentiments.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se battre aux côtés de Drago, Alexis avait pensé qu'elle le protégeait parce que c'était là son devoir, parce qu'il n'était en aucun cas capable de se sortir indemne de combats contre des sorciers adultes. La jeune femme n'avait réellement commencé à apprendre la vérité lorsqu'il avait été touché pour la première fois. Elle-même n'avait physiquement rien senti mais, pourtant, tous ses sens avaient été mis en alerte, s'étaient manifestés de sorte à ce qu'elle ressente sa douleur jusqu'au plus profond de son être, comme si elle-même avait prit le sort à sa place.

Jamais auparavant Alexis n'avait ressenti quelque chose de cet acabit et jamais Severus ne lui en avait parlé. Rien de tout cela n'était normal alors la jeune femme avait essayé d'enfuir tout cela quelque part au fond d'elle sans y faire attention et, pendant que l'adrénaline continuait de couler dans son corps, elle avait réussi à oublier mais, maintenant que les combats étaient finis, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'y penser, pas même Blaise qui semblait avoir une sacrée dent contre Harry Potter. Drago et elle avaient littéralement dû rater un épisode mais au moins la jeune femme avait-elle la chance de pouvoir aller vérifier et de connaître la vérité sans attendre et ce qu'elle vit lui parut des plus intéressants.

Alors comme ça, Blaise était jaloux de la place que pouvait occuper Harry dans le cœur de la belle Ginny Weasley ? C'en était presque risible.

Pourtant, lorsque Alexis s'immisça clandestinement dans les pensées et souvenirs de Ginny, elle vit quelque chose de similaire. Une déception immense face à un être qui ne s'était pas révélé aussi parfait que prévu et une flamme, encore petite et fragile mais bien présente, pour une autre personne qui, elle, semblait bien plus la comprendre. Alexis aurait apprécié avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de cela, avec qui faire des paris mais c'était impossible elle ne pouvait pas révéler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ce n'était pas juste.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Voldemort avec, notamment, un Rubeus Hagrid tenant un Harry Potter mort, fit diversion. Alexis vit très bien le sentiment de déception que ressentait Ginny se décupler et pensa un instant que tout cela était bien dommage. Si Harry n'avait pas été l'Élu, peut-être que les choses se seraient mieux passées.

Au final, lorsque Harry se révéla être vivant, et non pas mort comme Voldemort l'avait pourtant affirmé haut et fort et que les combats reprirent, les quatre adolescents qui avaient vécu ensemble une bonne partie de l'année scolaire se retrouvèrent dans les mêmes positions que plus tôt. Ginny et Blaise reformèrent leur duo de choc. Alexis et Drago continuèrent à se battre côte à côte mais sans jamais interférer dans le style de combat de l'autre même si, parfois, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sauver la mise sur quelques sortilèges.


	20. Chapter 20

Alors qu'elle était en train de se battre, Alexis ressentit très clairement ce petit pincement au cœur, ce petit pincement qui devint rapidement un trou béant en plein milieu de sa poitrine, ce trou béant laissé par quelqu'un qui venait de partir loin, tellement loin qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûre avant d'avoir vu le corps mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avoir raison : Severus était mort. Elle était trop habituée à son empreinte magique pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa disparition.

Rien n'allait.

Elle se fit toucher, une fois puis deux.

C'en était presque risible.

On lui avait appris à ne pas se faire d'amis pour ne pas que Voldemort puisse faire pression sur elle en les utilisant.

On lui avait appris qu'avoir des amis ne la rendrait que plus faible.

C'était d'un ridicule.

La personne qui lui avait appris à ne pas se faire d'amis venait de mourir.

Cette personne était bien plus qu'un ami pour elle, et elle avait ressenti sa mort avec bien plus d'intensité que n'importe quoi auparavant.

Perdre un ami devait faire mal, mais qu'en était-il de la personne qui l'avait presque élevée ?

Ça faisait si mal.

Trois sorts, bientôt quatre.

Drago la protégeait comme il pouvait en attendant qu'elle se reprenne mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne pouvait, seul, se battre contre autant d'ennemis.

Alexis ne se releva qu'au moment où il encaissa un sort dévastateur. Quelque chose criait en elle d'arrêter ce massacre.

La jeune femme comprit enfin qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre une personne supplémentaire. Severus était déjà de trop. Alors, elle se battit. Elle se battit comme si, en tuant ses adversaires, elle pourrait arranger tous les malheurs de la vie, empêcher Severus de mourir, le ramener. C'était idiot mais Alexis avait besoin d'une motivation pour finir cette bataille. Elle se battit pour éviter de subir une seconde fois la même chose.

Un carnage. Alexis fit un véritable carnage et, lorsqu'elle sut que la bataille était gagnée, que Voldemort avait été défait et que tout était fini, elle se sentit déçue puis infiniment triste. Elle porta un Drago blessé jusque la Grande Salle sans faire attention à ses propres blessures pourtant béantes et suintantes de sang frais et, une fois qu'elle fût arrivée et qu'elle eut déposé le jeune homme dans l'aile réservée aux blessés, elle commença ses recherches.

« OU EST SEVERUS ROGUE ?! »

La plupart des personnes la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Pourquoi voulait-elle retrouver un Mangemort, un traître qui avait été ravi de pouvoir tuer Albus Dumbledore ? Beaucoup pensèrent qu'elle souhaitait simplement le retrouver pour se venger d'un quelconque événement mais personne ne lui répondit. La jeune femme sortit et réitéra sa demande sans toutefois obtenir plus de réponse.

Elle ne sut la vérité que lorsqu'elle vit Harry. Alexis s'empressa dès qu'elle comprit de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante, oubliant même qu'elle aurait pu ne serait-ce que transplaner pour gagner plusieurs minutes.

Rien n'allait.

Severus Rogue était bel et bien mort.

Dix-sept ans d'espionnage pour mourir.

Tout ça pour rien.

Alexis fit léviter le corps et le ramena dans la morgue aménagée par les combattants et se retrouva même à devoir ériger autour de lui un bouclier afin que personne n'essaye de le détruire. Peu appréciaient que ce qui avait été un Mangemort à leurs yeux puisse se tenir ici, à côté des leurs tombés au combat.

La jeune femme se balada un peu et vit que la famille Weasley au complet était agenouillée près d'un combat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu triste lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Fred qui était le seul à ne pas être à genoux, mais bien allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés et totalement vides de toute vie. Fred et George avaient été les premiers et les seuls à la trouver pendant bien longtemps et il avait semblé à Alexis qu'avec eux, le temps avait été beaucoup moins long. Ginny sentit que quelqu'un regardait dans leur direction et s'approcha d'elle. Contre toute attente, elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. »

Abasourdie, Alexis n'osa pas répondre et préféra se balader un peu plus. Elle vit Blaise, un peu plus loin, qui alternait entre regarder Ginny qui restait avec sa famille et Harry qui restait avec Hermione, un peu en retrait. Ensuite, la jeune femme reconnut quelques personnes malheureusement mortes. Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, par exemple, et un nombre ahurissant de personnes inconnues. La mort semblait toujours plus réelle à Alexis qui sentait bien que, une fois la grande porte passée, elle ne pouvait plus rien lire en eux. Il ne restait plus que l'immense tristesse des proches. Enfin, la jeune femme retourna près des blessés où Drago venait de se faire soigner. Il allait bien mieux que lorsqu'elle l'avait déposé.

Doucement, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui et ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, plusieurs heures. Ce n'était pas du tout gênant. C'était tout simplement ce dont ces deux adolescents qui en avaient bien trop vu avaient besoin.

Quelques jours plus tard, plusieurs choses avaient changé.

Tout d'abord, Ginny avait eu le droit, une fois de retour au Terrier, à une grande explication sur le pourquoi du comment elle était avec Blaise à son arrivée à Poudlard. Le fait que cette explication se fasse en grandes pompes, devant presque toute la famille réunie, devant Harry et Hermione, ne fit que contribuer à l'humiliation que la jeune femme ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui faire confiance ?

Comme d'habitude, Arthur avait essayé de tempérer sa femme, en vain. Cette dernière avait été rendue impossible par la peur de perdre sa fille, ses fils et la douleur sourde d'en avoir perdu un. Charlie n'était pas venu. Bill n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, pas même pour montrer à sa petite sœur qu'elle n'était pas totalement toute seule. Percy s'était contenté de la regarder de haut. George avait été le seul à témoigner à la jeune femme un peu d'amour fraternel. Il avait clamé haut et fort que si Ginny se sentait bien avec Blaise, peu importa la teneur de leur relation, alors il n'y avait rien à redire.


	21. Chapter 21

Ron, lui, avait regardé Ginny avec de la haine dans les yeux, ce qui était inédit. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de dire tout haut ce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser tout bas : la jeune femme était une traîtresse qui avait pactisé avec l'ennemi. Pour lui, il n'existait que deux solutions : soit le Serpentard avait réussi à totalement laver le cerveau de sa petite sœur et il était de son devoir, à présent, de la remettre sur le droit chemin, soit elle avait elle-même fait son choix mais le plus jeune des fils Weasley peinait à y croire. Harry n'avait rien dit mais gardait sur son visage un air contrit et déçu. Enfin, Hermione s'était contentée de rester à l'écart de cette réunion de famille.

Ginny savait que même si ces personnes avaient beau être sa famille, ses proches depuis toujours, elle ne leur devait rien, aucune explication sur ses fréquentations, mais elle préféra essayer tout de même. La jeune femme leur raconta ces mois passés avec eux, ce qu'elle avait découvert, ce qu'elle avait vécu mais rien n'y fait. George mis à part, sa famille restait fermée. Les nerfs de tous avaient déjà été mis à rude épreuve par la guerre et, surtout, par la mort de Fred et cela n'aida pas la discussion. Rapidement, le ton monta. La cadette Weasley ne supportait plus d'être ainsi humiliée en place publique, que personne ne lui témoigne une once de confiance. Dans leurs yeux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était sortie du chemin tracé.

Tous s'étaient attendue à ce qu'elle retourne avec Harry à la fin de la guerre, qu'elle se marie après ses études et que, quelques années plus tard, elle ait des enfants. Tous s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle ne reste qu'avec des héros de guerre, des amis de la même maison qu'elle. Ginny les trouva bien bêtes. C'était effectivement, sur certaines parties, un plan de vie qui lui plaisait mais le fait que tous la traite ainsi pour seulement s'être fait un ami qui avait été réparti à Serpentard l'avait refroidie. La jeune femme aimait sa famille plus que tout et, surtout, elle avait aimé Harry plus que de raison mais il fallait croire que tout cela était fini.

« Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'accepter que j'aie d'autres fréquentations que vous, alors je m'en irai. »

Ginny était à bout de nerfs. La discussion avait duré presque une heure et elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus du tout. En disant cela, elle s'attendait au moins à ce que ses proches comprennent qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de parler avec Blaise juste sous prétexte qu'ils ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil cette amitié, à ce qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Finalement, la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'attendre que quelqu'un lui dise « Désolé », que quelqu'un lui dise « Tu as raison » ou encore que quelqu'un lui dise de ne pas partir mais personne ne parla. Tous la laissèrent seule et Ginny vécut ce moment comme une véritable tornade qui eut le mérite de détruire son cœur en un millier de petits morceaux. Tout en ravalant ses larmes, la jeune femme avança doucement, monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre où, après s'être enfermée, laissa tomber ces petites gouttes d'eau qui contenaient tellement et commença à faire ses affaires.

Personne ne vint frapper à sa porte pour l'empêcher de partir et ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle eut fini que quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre.

« Alors, commença George, c'est décidé, tu t'en vas ? »

Ginny le regarda de manière intense avant de se rendre compte de son égoïsme profond. Fred venait de mourir et voilà qu'elle aussi quittait la maison. George sembla comprendre ce qu'elle pensait puisqu'il continua à parler.

« Ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais, tu as raison de partir. Ils ont vraiment fait les idiots sur ce coup. »

George vint aider sa petite sœur à finir sa valise tout en lui promettant qu'ils continueraient à s'écrire et à se voir, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers très rapidement. Avant qu'ils ne se quittent, elle lui demanda comment il avait réussi à entrer malgré qu'elle ait fermé la porte assez solidement.

« Secret Weasley, avait-il répondu en un maigre sourire. »

Après qu'ils aient décidé que ce serait George qui annoncerait son départ au reste de la famille et avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, il la prit longuement dans ses bras. Sa petite sœur lui manquerait sans aucun doute mais certaines choses étaient ainsi.

Le soir, tous entendirent Molly Weasley pleurer plus que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas perdu un mais bien deux de ses enfants.

Ginny se rendit compte après avoir transplané qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle avait des amis mais n'avait pas très envie de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment elle se retrouvait présentement sans endroit où passer la nuit. La jeune femme n'était pas certaine que ses amis de Gryffondor l'acceptent mieux que sa famille.

La première chose qui lui vint en tête fût de rejoindre la personne à l'origine de tous ses problèmes. La première adresse qui lui vint en tête fût celle de Blaise, dont il lui avait si souvent parlé. Une maison qu'il adorait revoir chaque été.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la demeure, une maison tellement imposante qu'elle aurait presque pu ressembler à un manoir, et qu'un elfe la reçut avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de frapper, la jeune femme sût qu'elle y serait chez elle.

Dans le salon, Blaise l'attendait avec une bonne tasse de thé, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle viendrait et, lorsque Ginny lui posa la question, il ne fit que répondre vaguement qu'il commençait à bien la connaître. La jeune femme trouva tout simplement fou qu'il ait réussi à la connaître autant en si peu de temps alors que d'autres personnes qu'elle côtoyait depuis toujours ou presque n'en étaient pas capables.

Autour de leur thé, Ginny raconta à son ami ses péripéties familiales et Blaise fût tout simplement choqué par ce qu'il entendait.


	22. Chapter 22

Blaise avait toujours su qu'il avait eu de la chance avec sa mère. Cette dernière lui avait laissé beaucoup de libertés, parfois même trop, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de juger ce qu'il faisait, avait toujours été, avec lui, dans une relation de confiance où elle ne parlait vraiment que lorsque son fils faisait quelque chose d'inacceptable. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr qu'elle voie d'un bon œil sa relation avec une Weasley mais il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien dit alors voir le traitement que subissait Ginny était pour lui une source de choc extrême. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une famille puisse être aussi humiliante. Quel genre de famille mettait l'un de ses membres en place publique pour critiquer ses choix ? Il ne comprit que trop bien pourquoi, cette nuit-là, il entendit Ginny pleurer et pourquoi il eut à aller la réconforter pendant plusieurs heures. Son premier amour, sa famille presque entière et l'une de ses meilleures amies l'avaient totalement laissée tomber. C'était à vomir.

Ginny ne se rendormit que tard dans la nuit et Blaise décida de la veiller jusqu'au réveil, faisant totalement fi de sa propre fatigue et de son propre besoin de sommeil.

Les jours suivant, plusieurs lettres arrivèrent au compte-goutte et Ginny les lut toutes avec un dégoût de plus en plus visible sur le visage. A chaque fois, elle en parla à Blaise et, à chaque fois, elle fût surprise de voir avec quelle entièreté et quelle douceur il lui parlait, essayer de la réconforter, d'arranger les choses, allait dans son sens lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Il était étrange de savoir qu'il était sans aucun doute l'une des personnes qui la connaissait le mieux.

Finalement, elle décida rapidement de lui faire lire ses lettres.

 _« Ginny chérie,_

 _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue, hier ? Nous t'avons tous attendue mais tu ne t'es jamais montrée et nous en avons tous été très attristés. Nous savons que tu vis mal le retour à la réalité après la guerre mais il ne faut pas que tu quittes ta famille ainsi !_

 _Nous t'attendrons avec impatience, dimanche prochain. »_

En lisant cette lettre signée Molly Weasley, Blaise eut envie de vomir, encore plus lorsque Ginny lui expliqua que, chez les Weasley, un repas dominical réunissait toute la famille et les amis. De plus, pour le jeune homme, il sembla certain que refuser n'était pas une option possible et il trouva presque malsain d'obliger ainsi tout le monde à se ressembler sans prendre en compte les sentiments de chacun. Enfin, il fût encore plus dégoûté par le fait que cette bonne femme semblait ne pas connaître sa propre fille. N'avait-elle donc pas compris qu'en refusant de l'écouter et qu'en la laissant partir sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'essayer de la retenir, elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer une lettre de reproches ?

Heureusement, George avait réussi à glisser dans l'enveloppe, sûrement sans que sa mère ne le sache, un petit bout de parchemin plié et chiffonné.

« _Ne l'écoute pas et pense à toi. J'espère que tu as trouvé un bel endroit pour t'accueillir. Maman ne me pense pas capable de sortir alors elle essaye de me donner plein de choses à faire pour ''m'occuper l'esprit''… Veux-tu que l'on se retrouve bientôt ?_

 _Je te laisse le soin de choisir l'endroit et la date, je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup plus._

 _Prend soin de toi. »_

George gagna beaucoup de points dans l'estime de Blaise rien qu'avec ces quelques mots sur un parchemin glissé à la va-vite. Il semblait comprendre Ginny bien plus que ses parents ou que ses autres frères et c'était rafraichissant ainsi que très rassurant de voir que la jeune femme n'était pas non plus tout-à-fait seule contre toute sa famille.

Ginny fit rapidement son choix, peut-être sans le vouloir, lorsqu'elle ne répondit qu'à la lettre de son frère.

De son côté, Alexis avait passé les jours suivants la fin de la guerre comme un zombie et Drago, s'il avait tout fait pour l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, s'était trouvé bien dépourvu face à l'ampleur des dégâts. La jeune femme avait toujours été élevée dans la seule optique de se battre et d'aider à gagner la guerre : elle avait été une arme créée au fil des années mais le problème résidait dans le fait que, une fois la bataille finie, toutes les armes deviennent factices. Alexis n'avait plus de but, dans la vie et n'avait surtout plus de mentor pour lui indiquer la voie à suivre. Cette guerre lui avait arraché non seulement la personne qui lui avait tout appris, Severus Rogue, mais avait, de plus, décidé de lui enlever tout ce qui avait jusque là constituer sa vie entière. La jeune femme se sentait à présent vide, totalement vide de sens et d'envie, inlassablement vide de tout. Drago lui parlait d'essayer de trouver des choses à faire qui lui plaisaient, de trouver une passion, des amis, peut-être des études et un travail, de voyager mais tout ce qu'il disait lui paraissait bien vide.

Alexis avait toujours eu la chance et le devoir de toucher à tout mais n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à trouver une passion. Quelque chose de passionnant, on était censé le faire par envie, pas par obligation. Ses premiers amis, Alexis les avait vraiment eus à dix-sept ans passés et n'avait réellement était honnête qu'avec l'un d'entre eux. Étudier lui semblait maintenant bien inutile, surtout avec toute la fortune qui l'attendait et sur laquelle elle pourrait se reposer pendant bien plus d'une longue vie, surtout si elle n'avait pas de quoi vivre plusieurs siècles.

Que pourrait-elle faire ?

Personne ne lui avait laissé d'indications et, maintenant qu'elle avait le choix de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, que toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes, il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi difficile pour elle de choisir.

Plusieurs jours durant, Alexis resta pensive, perdue dans ses pensées avant de finalement prendre une décision, celle d'enfin vivre au grand jour. La seule chose qui ne l'avait jamais quittée était l'envie d'être elle-même et, si elle ne savait pas encore réellement comment faire, elle était déjà sûre de savoir qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre sous une autre identité que la sienne.


End file.
